Baby Shower
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: It doesn't take long to figure out why Gaara is being so sensitive and vomitting everywhere. But can he or Sasuke accept it? And why is the Akatsuki here? Yaoi. SasuGaa. Mpreg. NaruHina. ShikaTema. READ IT!
1. Not Troublesome Baby Shower

Time to edit this atrocious grammar! Up, up and AWAY!

~Baby Shower~

For the first time in Shikamaru's relatively short life, nothing was troublesome. Today was the best day in his entire life and he was going to enjoy it to its fullest. Shikamaru jumped around his medium sized house, hanging up blue and pink streamers with a contented smile on his face.

Why is Shikamaru in such a wonderful mood? Well, today he was going to propose to the love of his life. The love of his life that was pregnant with his baby. Right now he was planning a baby shower and engagement party, all without strippers.

Shikamaru smirked to himself and looked around the room he stood in. He had brought the house for his future spouse with his own hard earned money.

"Thank God, I will not have to advise and fix Tsunade's messes anymore…" Shikamaru shuddered. She had the worst gambling problem in the world. Also she sent him on missions that helped her calculate whether to fold or not. It was the most horrific thing he had to do.

Anyway, let's get back to his house!

It was averaged sized; big enough for him and his new family. Shikamaru had moved most of the furniture into the spacious backyard and brought in buffet tables that his parents had broke out from their attic. Then there was the couch in the living room that he just left there… just because

Shikamaru had mopped the floors until they all shined and the gleaming kitchen was already warming up with the food he was cooking. The windows were spotless and he had decorated the house with streamers and soon balloons would join. He had done this all by himself… and two other clones.

"Not bad for a lazy ass." he muttered to himself, nodding to the two clones that was fixing the broken ceiling fan. When he had gotten the house it decided to break before he even turned it on. Well that would be a thing of the past as soon as his clone fixed the damn thing.

Before the black haired male could decide on another task, the door was knocked upon. Although it was annoying, it was much needed seeing as he would start cleaning again with all the energy he seemed to have acquired. The pony tail wearing ninja grabbed a pack of balloons while running to the door. Naruto was standing there with a large cake box, smiling until his face looked ready to split.

Two blocks away was Hinata, walking with her and Naruto's son, Haru.

"Me wanna run!" he shouted gleefully, tugging himself from her hand. He took off quickly, racing to his father. Before he got two feet away, Hinata was on his tail and swooped down on him, laughing and tickling him. The little boy giggled and wriggled in her arms, trying to get rid of the tickling fingers.

"You look much better," Shikamaru commented. Hinata blushed slightly and busied herself with fixing Haru's clothes. The Hyuuga had had a hard time giving birth to Haru since she had gotten sick during her last term. She would have died had Tsunade and Sakura been absent.

"Yo," Shikamaru greeted Naruto with a simple wave.

"Hello Lazy Ass!" Naruto stated, stepping into the house. He was actually shocked to see that it was clean and food was cooking—Shikamaru had actually gotten off his ass and worked without someone having to hold a kunai to his throat!

"Oh I almost forgot. Haru, this is Shikamaru, Daddy and Mommy's friend. Say hi to Shikamaru," Hinata ordered gently. The boy smiled brightly at the man. Shikamaru observed Haru. He was only one with long black hair the same shade as Hinata's. His skin was a healthy peach. His bright blue eyes sparkled with child innocence and happiness. He was loud like Naruto and just as active.

"Hi Shika!" he shouted. Shikamaru ruffled his silky hair and returned the hello. Then he led the trio into the living room, sinking into a nearby chair. He commanded his clones to check on the food while he talked to his friends and blew up balloons.

"Guess what! I got the cake!" Naruto shouted, throwing up his arms and making the cake fly. Hinata sighed and quickly handed her son over to his father. She caught the box with one hand in one smooth action before placing it on the buffet table. _What would I do without her? _Naruto thought proudly, setting his son down. The boy immediately took off somewhere while his father stretched out onto the couch.

"This is a baby shower and engagement party?" Hinata asked, blushing when her lover pulled her onto his lap. Shikamaru nodded and blew up a balloon. _Same ole' Hinata, _Shikamaru smirked mentally as the girl blushed harder when her husband shifted underneath her.

"Where did Haru go?" Hinata asked Naruto. The blond shrugged, not seeming to be too worried.

"If he ever gets in trouble, Kyuubi would tell me," he stated. This of course didn't satisfy his worry wart of a wife so the woman started to search the house with her bloodline, she found him playing with a ball he somehow found. She wasn't worry of him getting hurt; it was the fact that he was too much like his father and loved to pull pranks at such a tender age. And he was too curious for his own good.

The room was silent, allowing them to drift to their own random thoughts.

Due to the lack of words, Shikamaru was letting his mind wander far and wide. For some reason it decided to think of their ages. Naruto and he would be turning nineteen in a couple of months while Hinata wouldn't age nineteen for another year. Naruto had married the Hyuuga after she gave birth to his son. Shikamaru's lover was nineteen now and three months pregnant.

Ah, Shikamaru remembered the day he found out he was going to be a father. It was exciting but overwhelming at the same time. He knew that it would be very nice to have a child of his own with the woman he feared and loved. However, with every up there is a down.

His down just so happened to be Suna's two most violent, insane, protective shinobis.

Gaara and Kankuro both tried to _kill_ him once they found out who had impregnated their sister. Shikamaru could still remember the sand tightening around his throat and squeezing slowly, taking away his air. Kankuro was desperately trying to hold the boy in place to keep him from crushing the throat of the… _innocent_ shadow master. Shikamaru would have thanked him had the puppet master not connected poisonous darts to his toothbrush. If Temari hadn't—

"... Close friends only?" Hinata's voice snapped Shikamaru from his... _joyful _memories. Shikamaru looked up and realized that Naruto had done five balloons and gotten Haru to sit down to help him. Why the child had actually came back was a mystery all its own.

Naruto was carefully showing Haru the method of blowing balloons. It was a long and tedious job seeing as the boy just wanted to either take off or slap them from the blonde's mouth and make it fly everywhere.

It took Shikamaru to respond to Hinata's question since he had been distracted. But it didn't take a total genius to guess what she had asked.

"Yeah, just some close friends and their dates. I don't want it to be too loud and extravagant, you people can be troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"Temari got loads of presents!" Naruto exclaimed, eyeing the piles of gifts. He fought the urge to open each one as if they were his own, which is a hard urge to fight by the way. Naruto loved presents, even if they were not his.

"Yeah... they were dropped off yesterday. Tem and her brothers are arriving today," Shikamaru explained calmly. On the inside he was shouting for joy that his lover was on her way. Especially with her psychotic brothers, they would keep her safe from anything.

_There is ours! _Naruto shouted mentally, his eyes zeroing in on his and Hinata's gift. They had both gotten her something separate and they were both at the tip top of the pile. Thoroughly distracted in his new mission of counting the presents and guessing who got which wrapping, he handed his son three blown balloons. Haru immediately started to entertain himself by running in small circles and kicking the balloons.

"Hm… I am bored now," Naruto said out loud. The others nodded in agreement and watched the black hair boy tire himself out in about twenty minutes. By the end of said time, Shikamaru had drifted to the kitchen to help his clone cook.

Hinata took the exhausted boy upstairs and laid him in the bassinet that Shikamaru had allowed her to place him. Naruto busied himself with the stereo, smiling wistfully as a slow song came on.

When she returned, she found herself suddenly pulled to a warm and familiar chest. She breathed in the scent that was all her lover's and swayed back and forth with the man. This was one of the romantic and serious moods he got into every now and again and she loved this side of her husband. Actually she loved every side of him.

Way too soon, the doorbell run and the mood was broken.

"Oi, Naruto be a pal and get the door!" Shikamaru yelled, trying to make the pineapple delight perfectly. His clone was beside him making sweet rice. Naruto took off after giving a quick peck to his wife. He flung open the door to see Kiba and Shino standing there.

"Hey guys! Aw, your dates couldn't make it!" the blond asked, distinctly remembering that both boys said that they had dates.

"Are you trying to be funny, Blondie?" Kiba snapped, not in a good mood. Shino had forced him to leave his dog at home since horse sized dogs shouldn't be near a pregnant woman. Or he was upset for being sexually deprived for commenting that a random guy looked hot.

"No, dog breath! You guys said you would bring a date! And I don't see you with one!" Naruto shouted, stomping his foot. Shino cracked a real amused grin. _He isn't the brightest light bulb... _Shino thought and removed his glasses.

He glanced suggestively at Kiba while Naruto blinked owlishly, still not catching on quite right. Shino rolled his eyes and placed his arm loosely around Kiba's waist, pulling the tanned male flush against him.

The look didn't change.

Naruto had a vague feeling that he was missing something and that he would feel really stupid in a matter of moments. **You will be. Kit, you really should brush up on those hint taking skills. **Naruto was feeling a bit slow. He felt like he was missing something really important. **I think you are too, Kit... you should brush up on your hint taking skills. **Kyuubi muttered. _Shit, he hasn't changed much! _Kiba pinched the skin between his eyes.

"We... are a couple. Shino is my DATE!" the dog boy gritted his teeth, celibacy just was not working for him. Naruto blushed deeply at his moment of slowness and for unintentionally insulting the boys. He hadn't even known that any of his friends were gay! With quick apologies, and ignoring Kyuubi's insults, he allowed the boys to come in.

Five minutes later Chouji and Ino came by. They had been going out for four months now and still going strong. A female with bright green hair came next, alone and said her name was 'Snake'. She was a solitary girl that Shikamaru met during a particularly difficult mission.

Soon after Snake, Neji and TenTen appeared, not really surprising Naruto. Those two had been dropping hints at romance for years now. **You can take a hint, now? **Kyuubi mocked him.

By the time Shikamaru and his clone were done with the cooking, Kankuro walked in with Sakura on his arms. Naruto slapped his hands on his cheeks and his mouth fell open, his eyes widening in mock fright.

"The apocalypse, save yourselves!" he shrieked. Sakura's eye twitched and she refrained from punching the man through five walls of cement and dry paint. Instead Kankuro stepped forward and caught Naruto in a brotherly chock hold, daring him to talk crap about his date.

"Help me! Help!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms around. Kankuro brought his fist down to roughly mess the spiky hair. Everyone ignored the spectacle although Shikamaru rushed over, happy that the Sand Siblings were here. Before he could even ask where his soon-to-be-wife was, Kankuro cut him off by dropping Naruto and waving a hand.

The puppet master was extremely tired and not in the best of moods. The traveling, making sure his sister was alright, and then getting chewed out by Sakura had not made his day. Also the insistent pounding on the walls from the bed frame next door did not soothe his troubles.

So all in all he would just answer what he knew.

"Temari is still having her hair fixed by our cousin. Lee is coming with said cousin just in case someone wanted to know. Gaara is… actually I don't know what the hell he is doing in that bathroom. Also… my little brother has a surprise date," the puppet master said in one loud, large breath. The last statement was directed at Naruto as he winked at the blond.

Shikamaru frowned and sat on a nearby chair. He stared out the window at the passing, thick clouds. Five minutes passed before Lee walked into the door. On his arm was a girl that looked so much like Gaara that it was stunning.

She was pale and short, her skin pretty unmarked for a ninja. Her red bangs covered her almost invisible eyebrows. Her hair passed her shoulders in a bloody waterfall. Her teal eyes shone with delight and a tiny smile graced her face.

She wore a long red duster that billowed as she walked. Under it she wore a black net shirt and black bra to hide her breast. Her long black pants were snug on her waist but still too long for her short body. With measured slowness she placed her coat on a chair and went to talk with Lee by her side.

_Is this some type of joke? This is Gaara's surprise guest? I mean I always thought he was gay for Lee but that didn't mean he should hide it from me. I thought we were friend! _Naruto growled mentally, stomping over to the redhead female. She was talking to Sakura about a healing technique that she had mastered and one that she had heard about. Well, Sakura would never hear about her rather strange ability for Naruto was dragging the redhead to a corner before either of them knew what was happening.

"Shouldn't you stop him before he gets hurt?" Kankuro stated to Hinata. The girl just shrugged and turned to speak with her cousin. Lee observed the scene before deciding to not get involved—Geena would likely hurt him rather than hug him.

In the corner, Naruto was using his ninja subtleness to get the redhead to reveal himself.

"Gaara quit playing around!" Naruto ordered. He couldn't believe that his friend was so shy that he wouldn't even tell him about dating Lee. Sure the dude was weird and Gaara was meant to be asexual but that didn't mean Gaara should hide things from him!

Geena/Gaara gazed at him with cool eyes and a deep frown. She folded her arms and regarded him with disdain. _'Gaara sure cannot act a part!' _Naruto thought.

"I presume that you are the _infamous_ Naruto Uzumaki," She/he stated calmly. Naruto shivered at the cool, slightly high pitched voice. It was so emotionless and creepy.

"You know who I am!" Naruto frowned at the short redhead. Although he was a bit confused at the moment. Why was his friend still pretending to be a girl? Gaara knew when to give something up.

"I am new to the Leaf! I only know you from stories and legends. My name is Geena and not Gaara," Geena/Gaara snarled, mouth moving into a tight line.

"You are using my sexy jutsu, Gaara!" Naruto shouted, throwing his hands up. Every head turned to watch the scene with interest. It was so odd that Naruto was harassing the new Suna girl. Lee frowned, not liking the way this was going. He started to stride over, ready to pull his desert rose from killing the blond.

Lee didn't make it far for the door was thrown open. Temari strode in and she looked beautiful. Her ponytails had been released and her hair was straightened so that it curled gracefully around her shoulder. She wore a long blue dress that hid her slightly protruding belly.

"You made it, troublesome woman!" Shikamaru smiled, standing up greeting his desert rose with a light peck on the cheek.

"Hello Shika!" the woman blushed a little. She pulled from him for a moment to address her younger brother.

"_He _is with Gaara inside the bathroom... they may or may not take awhile," she warned Kankuro. The puppeteer groaned loudly and shook his head in disappoint. The two of them always went at it like bunnies! They screw in any room most available and least bit secluded.

"Hi Geena!" Temari smiled, waving to the cornered redhead. Naruto looked back and gave Geena/Gaara enough space to escape. The girl disappeared in a flicker and appeared next to Temari.

"Would you _please _tell Uzumaki that my name is Geena!" the girl hissed, pointing to Naruto who was coming forward. Temari frowned at the Jinchuuriki, her temper rising to immeasurable heights. Hell was cooler than her glare. Then… she started to cry. Shikamaru stepped forward to comfort her but was too late for she already got over it, once again glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto! Stop being a nosey little ASSHOLE!" Temari growled, taking a threatening step forward. Hinata appeared in front of Naruto in a swirl of leaves. The Hyuuga folded her arms and faced the Suna female. Over the years Hinata had grown an actual back bone... especially if someone threatened her Naru-kun or Haru.

So Temari would be no exception.

"Don't threaten my lover," Hinata said. Shikamaru cursed under his breath and tried to intervene but Kankuro had already taken a spot in front of Temari. No one was going to get in Temari's face! Not if he had something to say about it.

"Don't step to my pregnant sister." Kankuro sneered. The two glared at each other heatedly, both mouths tight and frowning. Finally Kankuro's face broke into an unexpected grin and he bent over in a hard laughing fit.

"Woo! Hinata finally grew a backbone! Wonderful for my 'little brother', eh?" Kankuro stated loudly, stepping forward and engulfing the smiling girl in a hug. Naruto laughed too, already in on the jab to his wife's bravery. As the room filled with amused ninjas, a rather familiar figure appeared in the middle of the room with a squirming Gaara in his arms.

"—told you to put me down! That round was not long, I can walk," the redhead wiggled hard in the male's long and strong arms. Geena turned to wave at her cousin while smirking at the quiet Naruto.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking—staring would be the better word—at who was holding the Kazekage against his wishes. The male was his height, tall. He had pale skin just a shade darker than the prisoner. His ebony eyes were looking right back at the blond, smirking just like his pale lips were doing.

The duck but like cut was from the blacker than black mane. His bangs were slight shorter and to the side of his face more. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and long black jeans.

The male standing right there was… Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had spent years looking for the Uchiha. Years! Looking at the tallest of tall hills and darkest of caves. And here he was… cradling Gaara gently in his arms even if he that wasn't what the redhead wanted. Sasuke Uchiha was fine… healthy… breathing… not evil… and right here!

Naruto couldn't—wouldn't dare blink. If he committed this horrid offense, Sasuke would disappear. He would be another dream or this was already a cruel illusion someone had thrown him in. The blond reached out a hand, almost scared of touching his friend.

"Hello dobe," Sasuke smirked, setting the redhead to his feet. Gaara gave him a light hug before wandering off. Kankuro didn't miss his brother's slight limp. _'Bunnies I tell you! Bunnies!' _the brunette thought with slight shake of his head.

"Don't call me that, teme," Naruto grinned. Neither was an insult anymore—a nickname at their age. A name reserved just for each other as best friends that haven't met in the longest of time.

The blonde's smile grew impossibly larger as he ran forward to hug his long lost friend. To his dismay, a thick wall of sand stopped him and caused him to fall to the floor. The blond tried again but the sand stopped him again.

Perplexed and surprised, everyone turned to Gaara. The redhead was at the buffet table with several cake pieces on a plate. They were large cake pieces. This was shocking seeing as no one knew that the boy had a stomach to fill.

The Kazekage turned around once he was felt all the eyes on him. He swallowed a big bite of his pineapple delight, his eyes round and happy at the taste. Once the taste disappeared, an evil glare took its place.

"Why do you find it appropriate to stare at me?" he snapped, "Are you calling me fat?"

The ninjas all kept their mouths shut. Naruto tilted his head and watched as his friend ate another piece of cake then he cleared his throat. _'Why is Gaara keeping me from Sasuke? He knows that Sasuke and me are best friends even if he is a dick!' _Naruto thought.

"Gaara, stop blocking me from hugging Sasuke," Naruto stated plain and simple. He wanted to tackle his odd friend for not letting him do as he wished. He wouldn't actually hurt the redhead but maybe pinning him down would allow the redhead to think through his odd possessive phase.

Gaara looked at Naruto sideways before placing down his plate and striding over to the blond. He looked him from head to toe from his shorter height. A slow smile formed on his lips and a gleam started in his eyes. _That smile is so demented and accusing! Naruto is going to die! _Ino predicted.

"Of course you can, Naruto. You are my precious person too!" Gaara hugged Naruto tightly. Sweat was dropped all around the room. Gaara seemed a bit too happy as he turned the music slightly louder and went to talk to random people.

Naruto glomped Sasuke because a hug would never be enough. Then he let out all the questions that had been piling inside. Sasuke, to Naruto's delight, answered each one without grumbling. He explained how he escaped Orochimaru's lair and got wounded while in Mist. Luckily, Gaara happened to be visiting the Mist and found him there. The redhead recognized him and took him to the Sand.

"I woke up feeling much better. Though it was clear that I wasn't to be trusted… my hands were bound to the bed with metal and sand," Sasuke showed the thin lines going along both his wrists.

It was obvious to the orange wearing ninja that this all happened a while ago. _How long has Gaara had Sasuke with him? While I was working my ass off to find him and to save him? No, I can't be mad... he looks happy, _Naruto thought. Gaara, overhearing Sasuke, shrugged his shoulders.

"You have a thing for running away. I keep all that's mine," Gaara stated, sitting on the arm of the couch by Sasuke. He gently tangled his fingers into the black locks and caressed the scalp with gentleness that no one knew the redhead possessed. Sasuke licked his lips and held in his moan pleasure.

Hinata came over at that moment and asked how the two how long they've been together. Conversations immediately stopped and everyone tuned in on the answer. Gaara paused all motions and they both got a thoughtful.

"Two years," Sasuke said.

"Twenty eight months." Gaara answered at the same time.

Sasuke turned his head and Gaara released the hair. The two glared for a moment before the redhead smiled. The smile wasn't nice—sexy it was but not one ounce of kindness was in those pale lips. It reminded Sakura of a girlfriend that had her boyfriend by the balls because of blackmail material or good sex.

Gaara leaned down and whispered something into the raven's ear. Sasuke's glare disappeared and he seemed to debate with himself for a good couple of minutes. _'Damn!' _Sasuke thought before pulling Gaara down for a light kiss.

"Now, there is a bathroom upstairs," he said in a calm voice. Sasuke tensed his legs to stand up when Shikamaru cleared his throat for his friends to shut the hell up. Sasuke tilted his head backwards with several obscenities fresh on his mind.

"I just want to say something. Temari… you are my rare desert rose and you are the most beautiful one here. You are smart, brave, independent… not to mention you scare the shit out of me sometimes. But I find that oddly sexy. I've seen every side of you; from soft to hard and harder. And I want to keep seeing those sides of you so… will you marry me?" Shikamaru dropped to one knee.

At this time Shikamaru only had one wish fresh on his mind. That was for Temari to say yes… okay Shikamaru had two wishes. He prayed that Temari didn't… squeal. That was the most horrid and evil sound that any woman could—

"Yes!" Temari stated loudly. She didn't squeal as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up for a long kiss. The whole room exploded with the sound of clapping and cheering. The party then continued without any complications.

One hour later, Temari was happily opening gifts.

TenTen and Neji had gotten her scrolls and baby toys. Chouji and Ino brought her delicious food baskets and undying desert roses intertwined with baby's breath. Shino and Kiba got her stuffed animals shaped like insects and dogs.

Snake had gotten her some baby clothes and maternity clothes that looked roughly about the right size. Naruto and Hinata had gotten Temari a baby book on Do's and Don'ts and a beautifully hand made blanket. Lee and Geena brought a baby crib and birthing video for the engaged couple.

However, things didn't go so smoothly for Sasuke and Gaara. As the two approached to hand over their gifts, the redhead made an odd noise. His eyes widened and he threw the large present at Sasuke. Then he dashed from the room with his hands on his mouth. He took the stairs three at a time.

~THE END~

I deemed this chapter EDITED! Claps for Naa-chan!


	2. Reaction to the Realization

I don't own Naruto. Another editing spree! Yayz, cheer!

~Baby Shower~

However, things didn't go so smoothly for Sasuke and Gaara. As the two approached to hand over their gifts, the redhead made an odd noise. His eyes widened and he threw the large present at Sasuke. Then he dashed from the room with his hands on his mouth. He took the stairs three at a time.

"Is that normal?" Snake asked from her post leaning against the wall not far from Temari and Shikamaru. Temari frowned and shook her head, concerned about her brother. Shikamaru was having a weird feeling in his stomach… Gaara was never sick and yet he was acting strange.

"I'm sure he's fine. He has a cold or something… without his demon his immune system probably isn't that great," Sasuke stated, shrugging. That bad feeling in his chest turned to realization and realization turned into curiosity. Shikamaru masked his discovery behind a mask of boredom that he was quite used to wearing.

"How long this been happening?" the pineapple haired male asked casually. Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to count mentally.

"I think… five weeks, maybe more," he answered. The shadow user was about to ask another question but the redhead Kazekage was coming back. Gaara came in the room with his head down, his mop of red hair flopping in his eyes. His shoulders slumped and shook as if he were crying. Geena rushed to her cousin's side.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" she asked, bending slightly to see his eyes.

"I… missed SASUKE!" Gaara sobbed quietly to his twin looking cousin. _'What the hell is his problem?' _Sasuke thought, raising a brow. Gaara was not a needy person—jealous yes but not needy. Geena narrowed her eyes and glared at Uchiha while trying to comfort her cousin. Sasuke cleared his throat to make himself known.

"Gaara, I am right here," he pointed out as he allowed a small smile come to his lips. His smile soon disappeared as Gaara's head snapped upwards and a strong glare was directed at him with just as much force as his cousin.

"But you weren't in the bathroom. You were here with these people. Don't you love me?" He hissed, suddenly angry. Sasuke opened his mouth-

"So, Temari, what did they get you?" Snake spoke loud in her whispery voice. Temari blinked and realized that Sasuke had yet to give her the gifts. The Suna girl jumped up and snatched it from the frozen raven.

"Oh, Gaara! It's so cute!" Temari shouted, gazing at the toy fan and sandbox. Gaara's face instantly brightened and he started to explain how to set up the sandbox. And that was the end of Sasuke being accused of not loving his boyfriend.

~Two Hours Later~

"Come on! You'll be a tied down man what with mood swings and demands!" Naruto whined. Shikamaru groaned and looked pleadingly at his fiancée. Temari thoroughly ignored him and continued to speak with Snake.

The boys wanted Shikamaru to party with them one last time whether he wanted to or not. And the answer was most definitely not. Gaara was the only male that wasn't pressuring him into going to the strip club. The redhead believed it degraded women and the aspect of watching some stranger strip disgusted him.

There was also the fact that someone would recognize the Kazekage in a shady place and tell everyone. He didn't need those kind of rumors in his line of work. Sasuke wanted to go but decided against it. The redhead was acting moody and clingy, it was probably best if he stayed with Gaara.

There was no need to be hurt by the Sand Leader… unless it was in the bedroom! Images of their explosive sex rounds from earlier that day flashed through his mind. So did future rounds. He planned on using those handcuffs that Kakashi had given them in exchange for a secret video of their sex life. Those specialized cuffs were well worth that one sex tape. They were—

"One second. I just need to talk to the girls and Sasuke," Shikamaru's bored voice broke through his thoughts.

"I guess Kankuro should stay too," Gaara said suddenly. The puppeteer's mouth fell open as he glared at his brother. When Sakura began to giggle, a fierce blush formed on his face. There were so many girl jokes and burns Kankuro could do but he valued his life.

"I'm tired," Temari and Gaara stated at the same time and stood.

"Kankuro… you do have to stay. I'll catch up later," Shikamaru stated, glaring at his waiting friends. Shino and the guys nodded though they left a subtle threat if he didn't show up in an hour. Shikamaru cursed under his breath before slamming the door in their faces.

The shadow ninja huffed before grabbing a chair, pulling it in front of Sasuke. Staring at the drifting male was annoying him so he snapped his fingers. The Uchiha blinked several times before glaring at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"How long has Gaara been having mood swings?" Shikamaru wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Of course he didn't the exact time that the strangeness stated. _'What am I? A fucking calendar?' _Sasuke thought.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He didn't even know why Sasuke would know anything helpful. He turned to the brunette who was still slightly angry about having to stay, especially after Shikamaru proved his little brother to be correct about him being apart of the girls.

"Kankuro. What happened with Gaara after... you know?" Shikamaru gestured with his hands. No one liked the subject of Shukaku—the name itself w as taboo. But the demon did have something to do with Gaara's weird behavior. Well that's if Shikamaru's correct. Kankuro looked thoughtful.

"He walked a little shaky for a little while. He could talk fine. He took awhile to fight correctly. He still had all five senses. Sleep came like a drug… but…" Kankuro trailed off. Shikamaru raised a brow and urged the man to continue.

"Gaara just had a little difficulty controlling his sand and he became a bit feminine—not like a girl with make-up and stuff. Just a… I don't know how to explain it. He blamed it on his position in the bedroom," Kankuro blushed at the thought of his brother's sex life.

Shikamaru nodded slowly and he started to stare at Sasuke. Shikamaru had always hated others for being stupid whenever they were being stupid. Although he did despise himself for having brain and spelling out the answers for people annoyed him too.

So this wouldn't be any different. He would allow Sasuke to come to his own conclusion. It shouldn't take that long… right?

Meanwhile, Hinata was staring at Shikamaru staring at Sasuke. Her brain was a bit sluggish in piecing in the puzzle pieces but she was going much faster than the rest of her friends. If one knew Hinata then one would know that she wasn't the bravest person in the world. But one would surely burn in Hell if they ever entertain the idea that she was slow or stupid.

"Oh my God!" Hinata shouted suddenly as the answer hit her. It was a strange answer but an answer all the same. She jumped to her feet and pointed at Sasuke with a shaky finger than at where Gaara disappeared to. She was silently stuttering and sputtering. Finally she settled for slapping her hand over her mouth.

'_Naruto stupidity has rubbed off on his wife,' _Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata shake her hand back in forth. It was quite disturbing to watch and reminded him of when he and Naruto were on a mission as a team and—

"You... you cannot _possibly_... impossible! Shikamaru for that... it..." her voice broke him off from memory lane. Hinata's voice drifted off as her creamy eyes connected with Shikamaru's browns. He nodded his spiky hand once, happy that someone had gotten the answer. Nara sighed as the other female's faces became angry.

There were two things that Shikamaru knew about women. One, they hated to be out of the loop. Two, they always made themselves known. TenTen stood up and grabbed Shikamaru by the shoulders. Without hesitation she began to shake him for all he was worth, demanding an answer.

"Don't you see! Gaara! He's having mood swings! He's eating, vomiting, and sleepy. Did you see the way he tried to punch Kiba when he commented on how much he was eating? He's sensitive!" Hinata was the one that answered TenTen. Everyone now knew the news... except for Sasuke and Kankuro. The newcomer to this group of friends finally made herself known by standing up and cracking her back. She walked in front of the two idiots and bent to their level.

"Gaara, your brother," she stated to Kankuro then turned her head to Sasuke, "and your lover… is pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child. Well, I must return to my Village. Thanks for the invitation."

The green haired girl smiled in an odd way before leaving as calmly as if she hadn't just destroyed two people's world with her nonchalance. Sasuke and Kankuro were very… not joyful. Sasuke's mouth fell open and just wouldn't close. He looked like a drowning fish. And Kankuro… well he just skipped all speaking and fainted.

"Kankuro!" Sakura screamed, dropping to the man's side in a flash. Quickly she leaned down to listen to his breathing. She smiled as she heard him mumble in an unconscious daze. **'Uchiha. Baby. Sasuke is dead' **or something like that.

"Gaara is a boy!" Sasuke said suddenly as he shook his head, "He can't get pregnant."

"Well... what if his demon had something to do with it. He could have turned Gaara's anatomy into a girl's. I mean he was inside him since birth. And demons are usually unisex so... it makes perfect sense." Ino murmured more to herself more than him.

'_There is no way that I can be a father… not this soon!' _Sasuke stated mentally. It would be too hard to tell something like this to Gaara. He would surely get angry or sad and blame everything on Sasuke.

"So are you... going to tell him?" TenTen asked suddenly. It seemed that everyone loved to pull him from his thoughts. Slowly he let his eyes look around the room of girls, one unconscious guy, and another guy. And, just as slowly, he shook his head in the negative direction.

Geena's face suddenly looked very much like Gaara's... back when Lee was going to be killed by him. If she could control sand no one would ever see the Uchiha again. Sasuke was very sure of this.

Shikamaru chuckled. Here was the third thing about women: you should always be scared... _always! _Shaking his head at Sasuke's wrong answer, he picked up the fainted puppet master and left to meet his friends. The strip club sounded much more appealing for some reason.

As soon as the door closed the girls turned to Sasuke. For some odd reason, he was very frightened. No one should blame him. He was surrounded by a bunch of ninja females that were each cracking their knuckles and giving him the scariest expression in the book. What did he expect? Gaara was the uke, which meant that the girls take his side before Sasuke's. Geena was the first to attack.

"You scum bag! How would you feel if I didn't tell you that you were carrying some bastard's offspring?" she shouted, fortunately missing Sasuke at her badly thrown knife. Sasuke opened his mouth to shout at her but couldn't face her at the moment. She looked just like his boyfriend that was lying right upstairs. Not knowing that a baby was growing inside of his belly.

"You asshole, I don't care if I used to have a crush on you or not! I will ram my foot so far up your ass that your teeth will fall out!" Ino shouted at her past crush.

"You know that it's wrong to not tell Gaara—" Hinata started calmly only to be cut off by said redhead. Gaara came downstairs minus the coat, having been awakened by his hunger and the shouting… but mostly his hunger.

He was coming downstairs for salted tongue and to bitch slap the person screaming like a banshee in the middle of the night. He had just caught Hinata's statement.

"What are you not telling me?" Gaara asked, tilting his head in confusion. He looked around the room, trying to meet someone's eye. They all avoided it. Finally, TenTen couldn't take it anymore. Clearing her throat, the brunette stepped forward with the words fresh on her lips.

A furious Sasuke jumped forward and slapped his hand over her mouth, gripping her hard. He hissed at her to shut the fuck up and that he could tell the boy his own.

"Come on," Sasuke stated as he glared at the surrounding girls. Gaara nodded and took the pale hand, allowing himself to be pulled outside. Inside the house, the girls were looking at each other.

"You think he's really going to tell him?" Hinata murmured. She was worried—not of Sasuke's ability to tell Gaara. Just of how the redhead would react to such news. _'I know that he will be very happy! I hope…' _she thought.

"If he doesn't, we could castrate him later," TenTen yawned loudly and stood up. Her friends nodded around her and they all began to clean up.

Two males walked slowly around the forest, one gasping at the sight of such a beautiful pond. Sasuke had been here so many times, that the beauty no longer overwhelmed him. However Gaara would always gasp at the sight. He loved the trees and the ponds that Konoha had to offer.

Sasuke needed his lover to be very dazed when he told him the... good news. The raven haired male carried Gaara easily up the tree. The boy weight was the equivalent to a stuffed panda bear. Unless he had his gourd on, then he was the weight of either Chouji or a skinny male with a hundred pound gourd on his back.

Sasuke stopped a sturdy branch and placed his back to the hard bark. Carefully he adjusted Gaara to lean on his chest and the two looked up at the full moon which shined in its beautiful. Gaara was so… content right now.

He deserved this so much. It had taken him a long time to find this kind of happiness and he was glad he reached for it. There was a time that he was filled with only anger and hate but now he was there—at the happiest point in his life! _'I'm finally there…' _the redhead leaned back on his lover, letting the warmth overtake his mind. However, before he could get too comfortable, he recalled that there was a reason that they were there.

"Sasuke tell me what you have to tell me," he glanced back at his boyfriend. The male looked very concerned and guilty for some odd reason. _'Is he cheating on me?' _Gaara thought. He turned his head down to see what their height was.

He calculated the chances of Sasuke dying from an 'accidental' slip from the tree branch with the ground about 100 feet away. The redhead may not have Shukaku, he may not be insane, he may be a whole lot better than the past him… but that didn't mean that he couldn't revert back to his violent self and kill the thing aggravating him.

"Gaara... you know how you gained a few pounds? And that you've been sick a lot with lots of tummy aches?" Sasuke couldn't help if he was speaking in a tone that one took with either a child or someone about to jump from a ledge. He used small words and kept his tone low, placing his hand on the pale stomach.

The redhead, of course, hated to be talked down to. He rolled his pale eyes and turned the gems to glare at the once beautiful moon. With his anger it just annoyed him. _Here comes the part where he breaks up with me for being fat… then I kill him. I'm going to severe his head, steal his heart, then go home with a broken one,' _the redhead predicted.

"Stop beating around the bush. I am not three," Gaara finally snapped. Sasuke ignored the snippy tone but couldn't help but wish that his boyfriend wasn't so blunt. He said things blunt and was glad when others did the same. Then again… that made things easier for Sasuke. The raven closed his eyes painfully and tightened his hold on the younger male.

"You are with child," Sasuke said smoothly. At first Gaara looked confused. This certainly didn't sound like something one would say when breaking up with another individual. Then Gaara finally understood what the words were.

"What do you mean… with child… as in… pregnant?" the pale face didn't light up with joy. He didn't smile or grin or giggle. His hand zoomed to his flat stomach with a look akin to fear. His body was shaking like a leaf and his face looked slightly green. Ever so slowly, he turned is body to gaze at the news bringer.

"Tell me… tell me that you are joking Sasuke. This is a cruel joke to play. It isn't funny!" Gaara's voice was on the boarder line of hysteria. Sasuke grimaced and shook his head quickly, he was serious and his face said it. Gaara didn't like what his face was saying. Sasuke sighed loudly and reached out to embrace the redhead.

"No!" Gaara jerked back from the touch and fell off the tree limb. Sasuke gasped and lurched for the boy, barely catching him. His body slid forward at the suddenly added weight no matter how light it was. Sasuke couldn't think of a coherent thing to say as the blood pounded through his ears.

Tears poured down his lover's face. The pale pink lips moved in their misery. The words were so low that Sasuke shouldn't have been able to hear them no matter how close he was. But he did. He heard the words loud and clear.

"No... it cannot be true... it shouldn't be… it will not be…"

The Kazekage looked deep into Sasuke's black eyes before pulling himself up slightly. Looking at Sasuke one more time, he bit down at hard as he could. In his surprise, Sasuke loosened his hand by an inch. That inch was enough for Gaara. He jerked out of Sasuke's hand and fell through the air to the ground below. Brown sand darted from the ground and rushed upwards to catch its master. The pale slim body was covered head to toe and disappeared not a second after.

Sasuke stared at that spot for a long time.

Then it started to rain.

~Four A.M~

Sasuke burst into Shikamaru and Temari's house. He looked around for a moment. Sakura and Kankuro were on a mat on the floor while soon to be wedded couple shared the bed. _'They look so cute… sleeping with each other…' _he thought bitterly before slamming the door with an echoing crack. The couples were immediately awake, sitting up with weapons of death in hands.

"Is Gaara here?" Uchiha asked stoically. Three of the four shook their heads, claiming that the Kazekage should have been with him. The remaining one decided to be a little dramatic.

"You bastard… first you knock him up and then you lose him?" Temari sobbed and burst into tears. Sasuke easily dodged the ten kunai that were suddenly thrown at him. Shaking his head, he made his way back out in the thunderstorm. _'Where are you Gaara?'_

_~the end~_

Comment, hope you enjoyed. I deem this chapter EDITED!


	3. Crying for the Past

Hello peeps! Oh my god, peeps is a real word! Okay, so you all realize that this is like a fucking soap opera right? I pointed it out in the sequel but now I'm saying it again. This fic and its second make me think of All My Children.

Arashi: Stop being mean to your own fic.

Fine then!

~Story~

"You bastard… first you knock him up and then you lose him?" Temari sobbed and burst into tears. Sasuke easily dodged the ten kunai that were suddenly thrown at him. Shaking his head, he made his way back out in the thunderstorm. _'Where are you Gaara?'_

(At Naruto and Hinata's house)

**BAM! BAM! **Loud knocking jerked Hinata from a gruesome nightmare. Her heart pounded in her chest and she was soaked in fear sweat. Her breath came out in small pants as she assured herself that she was awake. It had been a long time since she had a nightmare. And this one was very disturbing.

Gaara looked to be almost nine months pregnant. There were strange people standing around him, punching, kicking, and stabbing him. Hinata was only a few feet away from him—just staring! She wanted to help him but her body couldn't move. He was looking at her now, whispering. Begging, pleading, and crying. And he said, "Sorry… my—"

Then the knocking pulled her from the nightmare. _'What was he sorry about? What was he apologizing to?' _Hinata sighed mentally. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her sleeping husband. One of his arms was sprawled on her and his mouth wide open to let out a soft snore. **BANG! BANG! BANG! **

Hinata sighed, wondering how Naruto slept through the sound and storm. She then remembered that he had been out drinking. _'If he touched one of those strippers he will learn that Neji isn't the only one that can be angry…' _she thought, climbing out the bed to check on her sleeping child. Haru was lying in his crib, black hair mess and all over his head. His held tightly to his stuffed fox and held perfectly still as he slept. _'He looks like me when he sleeps,' _she brushed back his hair.

"Happy dreams," she kissed his forehead. **BAM, BANG, BAM! **The girl flew down the stairs as the knocking became more persistent. She yanked open the door to see Gaara. He was standing there, his mouth open in a hysterical cry that hid in the loud thunder. His thin, pale arms wrapped around his middle as he shook in the cold. Hinata gasped and pulled him in the large house. _'Doesn't he know that he can get sick and possibly kill the baby?' _she thought.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, turning away to a nearby closet. She grabbed a thick blanket and dashed back to the redhead. Gaara stood there, shivering and dripping wet. His tears mixed into the rain, his teeth chattered loudly in his jaw. He'd been banging on the door for at least thirty minutes, having to stop when Sasuke came around.

Hinata hadn't heard his cries of anguish and luckily, either did the Uchiha. There was no way that Gaara would or could face Sasuke, not after the disastrous new the man had told him. The horrible news, horrible, horrible! How could… how could he be…

"You cannot stay in those wet clothes—you'll freeze," Hinata stated, leading him to the living room. She started up the fireplace and went back to the sobbing redhead. Gaara took a couple of breaths before opening and closing is mouth. He tried to say something but he was shaking too bad.

"What is it?" Hinata pressed gently. Gaara looked at her with desperate gem like eyes before trying again.

"He… he… told… me t-that I am- am _PREGNANT!_" Gaara's scream was half drowned out by the storm raging outside. Hinata flinched at his horrified expression. Obviously, he wasn't filled with joy at having a baby growing inside his body nor that Sasuke was the father of said baby.

The redhead's lips were blue as he stood there, refusing to remove his clothes as Hinata urged once again. The Hyuuga sighed and gently peeled off his wet clothes without a hassle from the distressed boy. He was wrapped in a warm blanket and sat in front of the fire. The girl sat next to him too, allowing him to lean on her shoulder and cry softly.

After awhile, it became silent in the room as the two stared at the fire. Gaara had finally stopped crying to himself and his shivers died down as the warmth sunk into his body and cleared his mind. He was the first to talk, having found the strength and anger to do it.

"You are a great medic-nin and, short of Sakura, the best. I trust you more than her so… I want you to abort it," his voice was as icy cold as the rain that he had just stepped out of. Hinata's eyes widened and she snapped her head towards him, wondering if the boy was seriously. _'Of course he's serious!' _Hinata chastened herself.

"No… no! I will never do something like that no matter how much you beg me… you know that," Hinata whispered, shaking her head swiftly. Gaara sat up completely and looked at her with flat, cold eyes.

"Hinata!" he snapped sharply, "I do not want this… this… _thing _inside me! Do you not understand? I am with _child_!"

Hinata stared at the fire, pulling her legs up to her child where she buried her head. "Gaara… I already knew." she confessed. The redhead made a sound of disbelief causing her to look at him but not meet his eyes.

"So… you knew... that… it is growing inside me?" he placed a pale hand on his slightly flat stomach. He could feel the dreaded heartbeat of his worst fear. The thing was alive inside of him… growing… feeding… _living_.

His friend, not knowing that he feared the life within his body, smiled. She placed her hand on top of his and proclaimed that it was a beautiful baby that he would soon give birth to. Gaara shook his head with a sarcastic little smile adorning his face. He let out a hysterical laugh at her simple, stupid answer.

"No! It will be an evil monster that will kill and feed on people's misery… like me," he said sadly. He stared at the fire and remembered what he had done to his mother. He had killed her and lived upon her death. Then he killed others and lived off their misery and death—their blood feeding his insanity.

Hinata gasped, why would someone think something like that? She knew that the male was a nice person when one didn't look at his past. He had a rough life and made many mistakes, sure but that didn't mean that he or his child to be were horrible. '_He is loving and happy now! Why does he not see this?'_ The raven haired girl tried to protest against his misled thoughts. He cut her off.

"What if this… _thing _is like me?" Gaara hissed lowly, his turquoise eyes glaring into her silver pools. The girl opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of something to say. When she didn't answer within a minute, he scoffed in disgust and moved away from her.

Gaara didn't want to be near someone that supported the monster he had created. Hinata pressed her lips together and scooted near the boy, turning his head towards her. He snatched away and slapped her hand from his person. Hinata pushed down the feeling of hurt and rubbed away the red mark on her pale hand.

She patently inched around until she sat in his front of him, staring at his face. She looked at his matted, soaking wet red hair, his black ringed eyes, love kanji, and finally she met his moist sea foam eyes.

"This baby… this _treasure_," she took his hands, "will be a wonderful Kazekage and the best ninja in the village. The child will be smart, wise, strong, and have the best parents in the world."

She finished and gave Gaara a peck on his cheek. The boy stared at her with wide eyes, absorbing her words. He was silent for a moment before a smile came to his pale lips. Then he chuckled at her silly, simple reasoning. But it wasn't a chuckle of ridicule—it was one of happiness. Happiness of knowing that all was right and knowing that the child would not be a monster.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Hinata… can I ask you something?" Gaara stated as the two laid in front of the dwindling fire. Hinata had promised to sleep with him for the night; he didn't want to be alone. Then Gaara would teleport to Suna or as close to Suna as he could get and tell the Elders and the lead ANBU. They needed to know so he could plan for the future when he would be unable to guard the city and for extra protection.

"Sure… but only if I can ask one of my own," she yawned. Gaara agreed swiftly enough, turning around to see her face.

"… Does childbirth hurt?" he looked her straight in the eyes. Hinata bit her lip. She could lie and tell him it didn't, even if it did, but it would rule tilt against him wanting to get rid of the baby. Gaara was a ninja yes but he was rarely ever injured so if she told him that it hurt like a thousand gentle fists…

"It does hurt a lot but it is completely worth it!" she said quickly with a small grin. She remembered the first time they put Haru in her arms and how much love flowed through her veins. Gaara nodded sharply and placed a hand on his flat stomach. _'If she can do it, I know I can…' _the redhead thought.

"Gaara… actually I have two questions for you," she pulled herself up slightly and looked around, searching for something. Gaara waved his hand for her to continue. The Hyuuga glanced around the room again before asking him where his sand was.

"It is guarding all the windows just in case Sasuke came around. And some is guarding Haru and Naruto… in your form," he stated after seeing her horrified look. The girl blushed deep red at doubting her friend. It wasn't her fault that she had thought of creepy sand hovering over her husband and son.

"So uh… how… how could you and Sasuke get together twenty eight months ago? Sasuke's been gone for nearly six years and Naruto just came back a little over two years ago to take a break from finding Sasuke," she said, stammering in the first half of her question. Gaara made a tiny, half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I guess I should explain it better…" he trailed off, launching into the story that he knew all too well.

(Twenty eight months later)

_**Orochimaru had kidnapped Temari and poisoned Kankuro to lure Gaara and Shikamaru into a disgusting swamp area close to the Sound village. It smelled like death and vines hid the movements of creatures around them. The trees were stuck in the dirty pond and animals looked at them with large, unblinking eyes. Shikamaru had only come to be sure that the trade was correct.**_

_**Shikamaru promised to not come back and not to attack Orochimaru. If he did then Temari would die and Kankuro wouldn't get his antidote. So Shikamaru remained quiet when Temari was pulled into sight.**_

_**Her body and face was black and blue and her dress was torn in several places as testimony that she didn't go down without a fight. Her heartbeat was really low and her breath came out in tiny whimpers. She held a purple bottle in her hand desperately, whispering that it was the antidote for Kankuro. **_

_**Shikamaru took away Temari and didn't look back. Meanwhile, Orochimaru tied and gagged the obedient Kazekage. He took him away to a very large mansion and examined him. The Sannin had been angry that he no longer possessed Shukaku. He would have killed Gaara then and there but his useful sand kept getting in the way. **_

"I could only block after Shukaku left. But now I am fully powered." Gaara interrupted his own story.

_**So Orochimaru planned on starving Gaara. Although the redhead didn't eat a lot, his body still required food to survive. The snake man locked him in a cabin not too far from the mansion. Gaara was tied with chakra strings and left alone.**_

_**Sasuke either wanted to defeat Gaara by his own terms or he took pity on the captured boy. It really didn't matter; he began to bring Gaara food scraps. Over the days, Sasuke started to talk to Gaara instead of shaving nasty leftovers down his throat and leaving. They began to understand each other though Gaara refused to speak in any matter. **_

"I didn't want to be too friendly because I was going to kill the whole coven of fools," the redhead muttered and continued to speak of his past.

_**After a few days, Gaara learned how to snap the rope without breaking his wrist or making too much noise. It was great to have his hands free… if there was not a very strong jutsu around the cabin. Each time he ran into it, a large amount of electricity would run through his system and throw him backwards. **_

_**Of course he hadn't learned this… until he ran right into it. Sasuke taunted Gaara when he found the redhead paralyzed and bruised on the floor after receiving a bolt of electricity through his system and flying backwards into the hard wooden wall. **_

_**When he finally got his bearings back, he stood up and kicked Sasuke sharply in the stomach. When he doubled over, Gaara brought his knee up sharply and hit Sasuke in the nose. However… that day wasn't the best day to do such a thing. Sasuke was in a power happy mood after killing Itachi so it wasn't the best day to hit him**_

_**Sasuke hadn't stayed on the ground for long. He jumped to his feet and kicked out the lights. With it being night, the moon covered by clouds, it was completely dark in the cabin. He grabbed Gaara roughly by the arm and tore his shirt in half and his pants were ripped off his body, leaving him naked and startled. **_

_**Gaara was too weak from the charge and too blind to attack Sasuke again. Warm hands pushed him onto the cabin floor and held him down. A hot, wet tongue lightly licked his nipple and played over it until it hardened. He did the same to the other nipple, drawing a moan of pleasure from the confused boy. Soon the tongue was going lower, to his stomach.**_

_**"Sasuke... what... are you doing?" Gaara panted as Sasuke swirled his tongue in and out of his small belly button. Gaara had never spoken or asked about sex seeing it irrelevant to his life. Sasuke barked in a cruel sort of laugh as he positioned himself. **_

_**"Poor Kazekage doesn't know when he's about to have sex," the raven haired male thought, thrusting hard. It felt like he was being ripped in two as the cock stretched him abruptly. Gaara screamed bloody murder and arched his back. He dug his nails in Sasuke's pale skin and tried to push him away as he began to move inside him. **_

"_**Take it out! It… it… its hitting m-my s-stomach!" he sobbed, his pride gone with his virginity. Sasuke ignored him only to have Gaara push at him to make him stop again. The Uchiha growled and grabbed the pale hand, slamming it on the floor above his head. **_

_**"Stop pushing me away!" he snapped and picked up his speed, angling his attack. Soon Uchiha found what he was looking for as Gaara threw back his head and scream with pleasure. Sasuke kept up the angle, targeting his prostate. Now the one that he pushed away, he clung to. **_

_**Gaara shrieked out his pleasure and arched his back high off the ground. **_

_**"Such a vocal one… this position will make you hoarse. It'll feel much better," Sasuke whispered darkly into the pale ear. Gaara nodded eagerly for more of the foreign pleasure and detangled his legs from Sasuke's waist. His thin legs were pushed up and—**_

"Ah!" Hinata shouted, face bright red as she stared at the sand clones that Gaara had been controlling before she had screamed in embarrassment. She couldn't believed that he would actually show that to her!

"That's too much!" Hinata scolded, swatting at her friend. Gaara smiled brightly at her red face and began to laugh, not find much to be chagrin about. Finally he calmed down and went back to telling his story.

_**Since that day, Sasuke would come over with food. Every other day he would come with sex—mind blowing sex in which Gaara would be reduced to a mass of sweating and pleading hormones. **_

_**Then one day, everything changed. Sasuke didn't show up for two days. Now while his stomach was very upset over this, his heart was in worse condition. Then, on the third day, Karin came through the door, bring bad news. **_

"_**Sasuke left. He's probably dead. You can't leave this group without your life being shortened. He said something about Konoha. I'm sure he'll be glad to not see your pathetic ass," the four eyed whore laughed at Gaara's sad expression. **_

_**The redhead was on edge from not seeing Sasuke, worried, and hungry so his temper wasn't his fault. He lunged at her, getting a good grip on her neck. Surprised, she didn't fight him as he threw her outside. Rage blinded him against the pain as he ran through the barrier. He beat the girl to an inch of her life, using just made sand for half of it. She was unconscious within a few minutes and it was boring after that. **_

_**Slowly he made his way back to Suna, finding the people nearly crying for joy as he stumbled through the gates. **_

"Wow… so all this happened in a year?" Hinata asked. It would make sense if that's where they started their relationship to make it a year and a half. However, her red haired friend shook his head sharply.

"That was only five months. Kankuro… I would never put him in charge again. He's not the best diplomat you could have. I had to stop three villages from launching wars at us for Kankuro being so crass after he was given the antidote," Gaara shook his head as he remembered taking a show, being checked and then telling to get to work negotiating with other leaders to not attack his people.

"So… you took pity on Sasuke like he did for you when you stumbled upon his body?" Hinata yawned, snuggling next to her now best friend. Gaara stiffened and a look of guilt came across his pale face. Obviously that was not the exact truth.

"Sort of… Sasuke doesn't know but… each time we had sex I put a little sand in his hair and skin. That is as good as any tracker so I found him… on purpose. I just didn't expect to see him half dead in a dark passage way," he confessed, breathing in her raspberry scented skin. His friend was having second thoughts on how Sasuke told the story.

"Gaara… did you tie Sasuke up because he runs away a lot?"

"Not… exactly. I was very angry for him rapping me so… I returned the favor but felt bad and I nursed him to health. Then he told me that he was falling for me so he had to leave because Orochimaru wanted him to kill me," Gaara stated, smiling with a yawn not far away.

The redhead was very tired and so was his raven haired friend. Soon they were both drifting on a dream child. Before Gaara submitted to his dreams, he thought about asking Hinata to travel with him so he wouldn't be lonely.

(Somewhere else)

Sasuke bent over, panting. He ignored the rain pounding on his back and beating down his head. Water dripped into his eyes and into the mud under his feet. He was so very, very tired. But he had yet to find Gaara so his exertion wasn't of any importance. He needed his boyfriend, his lover, his Gaara.

Sasuke straightened his body and turned to observe his surrounding. He was in an area where the houses were far apart and relatively big. He recognized one of them to be Naruto's as the male described the brightly painted house. The fire was lit. Sasuke took a step in that direction but shook his head.

"Naruto wouldn't help Gaara without telling me. And I am sure that Hinata and Gaara haven't stepped within five feet of each other… she's probably scared shitless of him," he reasoned with himself before turning away to the opposite direction.

~THE END FOR NOW~

I deem this to be EDITED! Now on to the next… 9 chapters…


	4. Lost and Found then lost again

Previously on All My… I mean Baby Shower

"Naruto wouldn't help Gaara without telling me. And I am sure that Hinata and Gaara haven't stepped within five feet of each other… she's probably scared shitless of him," he reasoned with himself before turning away to the opposite direction.

*This week is called Lost and Found… and lost again

It was around five in the morning when Sasuke finally knocked on the oak door that belonged to his friend. He had searched the trees and woods and rivers and mountains. He went to the public places and all the hotels looking for the redhead.

Then, out of desperation, he began to knock on doors asking if the Kazekage had stayed at their houses. He had gone all around the village and all he had gotten were either angry 'No's or sad shake of the heads. Some even threw kunais or kitchen knives at him. _'These people are angry early in the morning,' _Sasuke grumbled moodily as he moved to his best friend's house.

This was the last house. Sasuke still thought that it was highly unlikely that his redhead was in this house. But he knocked anyway, hard knocks that would surely wake whoever was sleeping at that moment. He knew it was too early in the morning and his friend was no where near an early bird but he needed to find the one he wouldn't stop searching for under threat of death.

*In the house*

Gaara immediately sprang up as the first hard knocks came. He used his third eye and saw the Uchiha, dripping wet and looking like he hadn't slept at all. Gaara pulled the blanket closer to himself and shook the sleeping female awake.

"Huh…? Oh… could you get the door for me Gaara?" Hinata asked. The redhead shook her into full awareness and told her that it was Sasuke before looking around for his clothes. He had to get dress and in a hurry.

"Oh, I'll get it then!" Hinata stated, standing up.

"No!" Gaara whispered, lunging for her. The girl twirled out of the way and ran to the door, informing her friend that Sasuke would eventually break in or find Gaara's sand or chakra inside the house on his own. The redhead swore softly and drew back and out of sight, knowing the Hyuuga was correct.

"Fine, just don't let him see inside the house," Gaara relented, pulling the covers around his naked body. He was so scared at that moment. He knew that one of the two things would happen: he would either flee or jump into Sasuke's arms. Both were unacceptable!

Hinata nodded her head sharply and took a deep breath. If she was going to lie then she needed to be calm. She took another breath before easing the door open a crack. It was only enough so that only her eye and part of her hair was visible.

What she saw was a shock. The boy's hair was plastered and tangled on his head, looking very uncomfortable and dirty. His eyes had dark bags under them while being rimmed with red. His shirt was ripped and he had a cut along his shoulder. His skin was pasty and soaked with water and sweat and he was bent over in exhaustion.

"… Sasuke…?" she whispered. Sasuke nodded and straightened slowly, still huffing. He asked if his lover was in her house. Hinata swallowed and glanced behind her to the redhead. She was hoping that hearing Sasuke's voice would make him change his mind—she was wrong. The voice was laced with determination, remorse, and desperation. How could Gaara be such a fool?

Gaara didn't hear such a thing in Uchiha's voice. Hinata sighed and turned her silver eyes back to the Uchiha. This was going to hurt to lie like this for no real reason and to her husband's long lost friend.

"He isn't here, Sasuke," Hinata whispered. Immediately the male's face fell. And his shoulders fell as he turned to leave in defeat. _'He already traveled back to Suna? All I wanted to do was love him and our child. How could I let my love get away?' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke covered his face with his hands the absent of his lover truly pierced his brain. He was going to go back to Temari and the others—they could help him. Maybe the blond would be able to hit him with a kunai while Sakura punched him. That way he could die as a failure instead of keep looking and looking until the end of time or he eventually found the male.

"He's going to regret this… he's going to mourn over Sasuke," Hinata murmured to herself as she leaned her head against the door frame. Suddenly an idea slapped her in the face. She cleared her throat and relaxed as much as she could possibly do—stuttering would ruin everything.

"Sasuke!" she called out, waving the male back to her, "How long have you been looking for Gaara?" She demanded. Gaara was sitting in the house, mentally killing Hinata and cursing out her corpse. She was supposed to send him on his way and be done with it! Now he would have to run but it was a possibility that Sasuke would notice his chakra and hear or see him.

Sasuke, meanwhile, didn't want to really answer such inane question. However, he decided to stay and listen to the girl. Maybe doing this would stop him from wanting to hang himself from the nearest tree (about two inches from the house).

"I've been looking for him since midnight… around the time he left."

"Why?"

"What the Hell do you mean 'why'?"

"Well, you could have just given up long ago. You could let him raise the child alone… or…" she paused, opening the door just a little so she could lean into Sasuke to whisper, "Get an abortion."

Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. His chakra spiked and swirled around him in anger. "Don't you ever say that again! I would NEVER allow that!" he hissed, taking a threatening step forward.

Hinata forced herself not to flinch and remember that it was for her best friend. She allowed an unfamiliar and cold mask slip onto her normally open face. It felt weird but she knew it had to be done. Taking a deep, mental breath, the girl began to speak.

"Sasuke… you may be Gaara's boyfriend and Naruto's best friend. I may not be a ninja anymore. But, if you dare raise your hand against me… I will hit all your chakra points before you even think of activating your bloodline," she said in a sticky honey voice that was as cold as ice.

Sasuke opened his mouth to spit something sardonic and hurtful but closed his mouth at an unreadable look in her eyes. She was moving her eyes to something, something behind her and in the house. Sasuke glanced slightly behind her and saw a figure sitting in front of the dying embers, messy hair and slim body covered in thick blankets.

Gaara.

Sasuke released a sigh of relief, happy that Gaara was well… but he was hiding. Sasuke suddenly looked a lot weaker, like he was carrying a heavy load but didn't want to drop it at any cost. _'Why does he hate me?' _Sasuke thought vaguely, '_Am I such a horrible person that he, Gaara of the Sand, has to _hide_? I didn't know he could even get pregnant! I will love him and our child if he just sits and listens!' _Sasuke screamed mentally. On the outside his face only translated his hurt and… a little bit of hope.

"Hinata, if you see Gaara, tell him something for me okay?" Sasuke stated as if he didn't know that Gaara was only about ten feet away from him. Sasuke took a deep breath; he was about to rip his heart out and pray that Gaara accepted it.

In the house Gaara's ears perked up, his curiosity out weighting his suspicion. He pulled the blanket tighter towards himself and leaned in the direction of the door. Hinata simply nodded for Sasuke to continue.

((A/N: sappy and OOC speech ahead))

"Tell him I will do anything for him. I will protect him through every moment he is alive. I am the… baby's father and I will care for them both. I know that there are people that pretended to love him but I'm not one of them. Gaara understands me and I understand him. I want to hold him. Tell him I want him near me throughout everything. When he laughs, cries, and screams." Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I am not around him I just want to run to his arms. When I sleep and he moves, I wake up in cold terror. When someone talks badly about him I want to rip their lungs out. I love everything about him. From his red hair down to his small pale feet, from that odd habit of chirping when I rub his hair in sleep to that freezing glare.

"The hours that he ran away have my heart pounding and my eyes pouring! Tell Gaara that... I _love_ him!" Sasuke waited a few more seconds, waiting for the boy to move or call out… but he never did. Sasuke felt his heart fall to his feet as Gaara didn't make a single noise. _'__I gave it my all and I still cannot do it! I'm still not strong enough!' _Sasuke shook his head and turned to leave once again. There was a sound of running feet and Hinata gasp of surprise as she was pushed out of the way.

"Sasuke… you could tell me all that yourself," Gaara whispered. Sasuke turned around to see Gaara standing in the doorway, having pushed Hinata away in a very dignified manner. The Hyuuga smiled and tip toed back to her room while Sasuke ran with all his speed those long ten yards.

Sasuke hugged the redhead to his body, picking him up. Gaara wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, chuckling as he was spun around in a circle of happiness. The pale redhead was already warming his soaking body. The raven brought Gaara's head down and lowered the pink lips onto his gently. The kiss soon turned passionate, their tongues twisting and searching the others mouth thoroughly.

Sasuke gently placed Gaara back on the piles of covers in front of the fireplace. He stripped himself of wet clothes and gazed down at his redhead lover. He caressed the pale stomach that carried his offspring. _'Our child…' _Sasuke thought with a slight grin. Gaara laced fingers with the Uchiha and brought his hand and eyes higher up to his face.

"I liked your earlier words, repeat them," Gaara ordered in a firm voice. Sasuke smirked slightly and lowered his head until he was hovering over the pale lips he loved to kiss.

"I can do one better—I can show you," Sasuke whispered and captured Gaara's mouth in a passionate kiss.

(About six months later… in Konoha!]

Temari was a happy eight months and some day pregnant and still going strong. She suspended herself from ninja work other than some teaching because of her noticeably rounder stomach. She didn't want her baby to be hurt by some stupid accident.

"Ah! You shouldn't do that…" Temari pouted at her belly as a sharp kick hit her in the ribs and a punch got her lower intestines. Her babies protested with strong kicks when she overexerted herself—oh yeah, Temari was having twins.

The other reason she suspended herself was the fact that she was the Kazekage's sister… his very pregnant sister. Her chakra was being wacky due to her baby and that made her the best and easiest hostage.

"Since you two want to be so excited and such, how about we chose names for you?" Temari asked softly, sitting on the couch. She had developed a habit of talking to her stomach when she was alone.

"Tami? Hikaru?" Temari asked her stomach. The child kicked her in the ribs, causing the female to wince and cross the name out in red marker. Obviously they didn't like the names. She opened her mouth to—

**Knock, knock. **

Temari raised a brow and glanced at the clock. If this was Kankuro that would mean the man visited her twice within three hours. Sometimes Temari thought it was a contest between him and Sakura to see who could visit and bother her most—Sakura was winning.

"Kankuro, Sakura piss off!" she shouted, not feeling up to a visit by her brother or brother's girlfriend. The knocking continued, making her feel like it wasn't Kankuro. If it was him then he would have just came through the door by now same with Sakura and Shikamaru. That left Ino, Shino, and Kiba.

"Dammit, deaf bastards that want to check up on me—I'm a ninja, I don't need to be checked on," she mumbled under her breath. The blond grunted as she pulled her over pregnant body to a standing position and shuffled towards the door.

"I am coming! You will have to wait until I fucking get there!" Temari snapped and took her sweet time deciding on whether or not she should take her fan for protection. Sakura and Kankuro always advised her to have it with her in case someone came to the house uninvited. _'I'll be fine… it's probably just Ino or somebody… besides I can barely swing it without getting a cramp in my side… a kunai will do,' _Temari decided, placing a kunai in her hand.

Soon after, the knocking developed into heavy banging. Ino or whoever was banging on her door like that would be getting an earful and a kunai to the brain. She swung open the door, her mouth opened and her hand poised, but paused when she noticed the two men… two oddly familiar men.

"You kept us waiting… I hate waiting," the shorter, red haired one murmured. Temari narrowed her eyes and stabbed the kunai forward only to have her wrist caught. Before she could make any other movement, a cold cloth was placed on her nose. She breathed in unknown chemicals and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body sagged forward and long arms wrapped around her unconscious body.

"Donna… she's pregnant, un!" the taller, yellow haired man bit his lip. He didn't agree on hurting pregnant women. A couple of years ago, he knew that the bomb he dropped on Suna would be intercepted by the Kazekage—it only made sense. The Kazekage's sister was pregnant and most likely she would die, this was wrong!

"It makes it that much easier… we need the Sand Brat," the shorter shrugged. The blond squashed the terrible feeling deep in his gut and carefully lifted the expecting woman. _'I'm going to have nightmares for days to come!' _the taller man sighed mentally.

~THE END~

I just love cliffhangers. Although this isn't the most evil one I've seen!

P.S I know that you all think you know what's going to happen—I hope you don't. I mean, it's supposed to be surprising and if its not then you either already read this or you are in my mind. Being in my mind is something I don't wish on the bravest of souls.

I do not own Naruto or All My Children. Comment and I hoped you enjoyed it because I sure did! I deem this chapter to be edited!


	5. Sorrow and Goodbye

*I deem this chapter edited sir/ma'am!*

"It makes it that much easier… we need the Sand Brat," the shorter shrugged. The blond squashed the terrible feeling deep in his gut and carefully lifted the expecting woman. _'I'm going to have nightmares for days to come!' _the taller man sighed mentally.

(All the way in Suna, with Gaara)

Gaara looked at the papers sprawled over his desk and grimaced. He never liked signing papers and hated it even more now that he was hormonal. And today there were more than forty things that needed to be read and signed. _'They are purposely trying to make me lose control and decapitate someone… like Baki… or Sasuke… I'm hungry…' _Gaara scowled only deepened as his thoughts strayed to food.

He was already huge, seven months and going strong, and round but his cravings just didn't stop. Last week he had—

"Ah!" Gaara moaned as his baby kicked him in the kidney. He was about to scold his stomach when a cold sensation went through him and his mind was thrown to Temari. _'What was that feeling? Temari… Temari… something is wrong with my sister,' _Gaara thought, all his anger seeping away. The baby kicked him once again, causing him to rub his belly and calm his nerves.

He hid his pregnancy fairly well. No one but the people at the party and a few of the sensei of said people—for safety reason. If anyone were to find out that the Kazekage was pregnant… well it would be fifty times worse than discovering the Kazekage's sister was pregnant. He had several escape routes that led to one of his friends or their sensei.

**Knock, Knock! **

Gaara raised a brow at the loud knock. No one ever knocked that hard on his door because he usually had a headache the size of the building. The knock came again but a little harder.

"Who is it?" Gaara sighed loudly. His voice seemed to make the knocking become more urgent. Gaara asked for the person's identity. No one answered, making the redhead angry. _'I'm going to take their head off for being deaf and lazy!' _Gaara hissed mentally.

He made a sweeping motion with his hands and opened the door with a clone. As soon as the door opened, arms wrapped tightly around the sand clone. Gaara frowned as the clone fell into thin sand and the blond fell to the ground.

"Hey!" the blond man whined from the ground, looking up at him with shining blue eyes. An idiot grin spread across the man's face and Gaara felt his glare fall and be replaced by mirth. His friend was always silly and hugging him for random or no reason.

"Oh hey Naruto… where is Hinata?" Gaara smiled. Naruto jumped up and pointed outside the door he just as the aforementioned girl appeared. She held her son on her hip. Gaara's mood brightened and he tucked the cold feeling to the back of his mind to be analyzed later. He braced his legs to stand but Hinata ran over to him and pushed him back down.

"Do not overexert yourself!" she scolded. Gaara of course stated that standing up would not make him suddenly faint. Naruto's grin grew larger as his wife began to cluck over Gaara like he was her chick and she was a hen. She started to complain about everything around him too:

It was too hot for the baby. He shouldn't go to stuffy, boring meetings and exert himself with arguing with other people. Gaara shouldn't use sand clones for announcements to the general public and he should start soaking in cool water. The redhead soon got bored of her mollycoddling.

"Let's go to the Leaf for the remainder of my pregnancy," Gaara stated to distract her. Naruto was all for this idea, the desert was way to hot for himself and his offspring. The blond still needed to know what magical talisman the redhead wore to stop him from dropping of heatstroke. Unlike Naruto, the blond wore his Kazekage robes all the time and his dark clothing certainly couldn't help matters.

"I just said that you could not overexert yourself! A three day trip from here to Konoha is a definition of overexerting your pregnant body!" Hinata stated, bursting two bubbles in one. Hinata fanned herself with her hand. She really wanted to go back to her home country. She was walking around with as little clothing as decency would allow. So far she got rid of her jacket, first shirt, and pants. She only had on shorts and a thin, sleeveless shirt. Her hair was in the highest pony tail she could manage.

"Hinata, step out of your midwife duties! I will teleport us in four jumps. Don't you want to see your friends? And my sister and brother are still there. You've been here for half a year!" Gaara pleaded. Gaara could tell that the girl wanted to say yes, all he needed to do was push just a little—

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Damn… who is it?" Gaara asked, highly annoyed at being interrupted. Sasuke opened the door, coming in with a phone and half smile on his face. Naruto sent the raven haired man a heated glare. Sasuke had came to Suna the same time as he did and yet he had no problem with the damn heat!

"Temari on the phone," Sasuke stated calmly. Gaara felt excitement race through his veins. He really wanted to talk to his sister. Hearing her voice would reassure that cold feeling still tugging at the edges of his brain that everything was perfectly fine. With a grin, Gaara reached out his hand but Sasuke didn't move to give over the phone. Angrily, the redhead stood up and stomped to his lover. Sasuke pulled back and held the phone high over his head. Gaara frowned, stretching a bit more. _'Damn my short stature!' _Gaara cursed mentally.

"Give it to me," Gaara jumped slightly. Sasuke took this time to catch his lover and hold him slightly off the ground. Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of Gaara's protruding belly against his hard, flat one. Sasuke planted a small kiss on Gaara's lips which the redhead returned fully. Then he smirked and snatched away the phone.

"Hello?" he answered, ignoring Sasuke's enraged growl. The expected Kazekage made it way to his desk, listening to his sister breath for a moment. When Temari finally spoke, he knew. Gaara just _knew _that he wasn't going to be reassured of a damn thing.

"H-Hey baby bro," Temari whispered in a tight voice.

(Flashback to an hour ago) (To Temari's location)

**Temari groaned and shifted her heavily pregnant body. She didn't know why she felt so stiff and why her bed felt so small at the time. Her bed was a king size! Then, slowly, she remembered that she wasn't home. She had been kidnapped by two Akatsuki members.**

**Temari was sure that her eyes were opened… but she couldn't see anything. There was no light and she couldn't hear a damn thing either. Temari sniffed and could only smell sweat and something else not too sanitary. Pushing out her chakra, she sensed two others in the room. Panicking, the blond opened her mouth to scream.**

"**No!" a hand slapped onto her mouth. Temari turned her head towards the voice and tried to jerk away from the warm hand. Another hand grabbed the back of her head and held her steady. **

"**Don't… scream, un," a voice pleaded. She recognized it as one of the men that captured her. Temari shook away his hand and glared in his general direction though she knew he couldn't see her eyes at the moment.**

"**Why'd you kidnap me?" she snarled. The room went silent and the person behind her disappeared. Temari waited for her answer but none came for awhile. **

"**So… are you hungry?" was finally asked. Temari shook her head, although she really was hungry. She wouldn't give into these damn criminals! Her stomach rumbled loudly and her babies gave her a subtle kick in the side. Deidara smiled slightly. **

"**You cannot starve yourself. Think of your baby, un." The blond reasoned. A spoon nudged her lips again. Again, she hesitated. She was sure that this was a trick but if they wanted to poison her, they would have forced her mouth opened. Slowly, Temari opened her mouth and allowed the spoon holding food pass her lips. **

**The wind mistress ate as fast as the spoon fed her, she was really hungry! When it was gone, she couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped her mouth. Although she wasn't as hungry as before, which was a relief, now she was thirsty.**

"**Now… that you've eaten, you have to do something really important for us!" Deidara said in a gentle. Temari froze. She had known that that food would come with a price! She shook her head stubbornly, having a feeling that neither of them would kill or harm her much. **

"**Listen, un! I have a real problem killing pregnant people! I… we can protect you if you just stop being so uncooperative," Deidara said exasperatedly as he untied her blindfold. Temari remained quiet as she blinked several times and looked around the room. It was almost empty except the redhead sitting in the corner. Other than that, it was a mat, heater, and the Konoha sign on the wall. **

**Temari was relieved but happy when she realized that they had yet to leave Konoha after kidnapping her. She relaxed a bit until the red haired man spoke up in that emotionless voice of his. **

"**I don't think we should stop from the original plan. We hand her over and let them kill her liked planned… or use her as bait and she dies in the fight. We need that stupid brat," he folded his arms and legs. Deidara glared at the man behind him and waved his off. **

"**Don't listen to him. Everyone is cranky when they are forcibly brought back to life and nursed to health by someone you don't really like," the blond stated, "Anyway, you have to call your brother and tell him to meet us. Trust me, we are not going to kill him." **

**"Why should I trust what you say?" Temari spat, twisting her face in anger. The other man in the room stood up and crossed over to the girl and boy, standing a bit behind Deidara with a blank look on his face.**

"**You shouldn't. Deidara, let's go… our job is done." The redhead turned towards the door.**

"**Sasori-donna, wait!" Deidara shouted before turning back to Temari. His eyes pleaded for her to just agree with this half-formed plan. Temari bit her lip and studied his face for a moment longer. **

"**You swear no bodily harm will come to him?" Temari asked. Deidara nodded. Sighing Temari nodded and recited Gaara's number**

(Present time)

"G-Gaara… hey baby brother. Um… are you… are you alone?" Temari asked in a water-logged voice. Gaara looked around his office at the people standing there either talking to each other and grinning at him like Sasuke was doing at the moment.

"All of you get out," the redhead hissed. Sasuke raised a brow and opened his mouth to say something to his lover only to have a large amount of sand form quicksand underneath him and make him disappear through the floor. Nothing to worry about, the Uchiha was just directly below them now.

"Will you two like to leave like him?" Gaara asked calmly. Naruto picked up his son and grabbed Hinata by the hand, pulling her out of the room. Gaara smirked slightly and turned his back to the door, telling his sister that he was alone.

Temari looked towards Deidara. He was sitting in a corner with Sasori who was looking as if he couldn't care whether or not that her brother brought her crappy acting. The blond urged her to continue.

"Gaara!" Temari said in an excited voice that held no excitement, "Sakura brought me this cute dog. You have to come see it… right now." As she strained most of her words, Gaara remained silent.

He had a feeling that if he voiced his suspicion, something horrible would happen to his older sister. He couldn't live with himself if something were to happen to his sister and his niece or nephew.

"The dog's name?" Gaara asked, sitting down in a chair by the window. His hand caressed his belly while he gazed out over his village. He wondered if he would suddenly spot her if he studied his city hard enough.

"I settled for a cute name… Desert Rose," Temari flinched as she used a key word. She could tell that Gaara was biting his bottom lip. The name was used for dangerous hostage situation when the captive tried to trick the other into coming into a trap. _'This is either a simple trade or a revenge tactic…' _Gaara thought, standing from his seat.

"Huh? A blond bitch said—ah!" Temari cried out, bringing a fierce glare to Gaara's eyes. Someone had just assaulted his sister… a blond. A blond that would surely pay for it with his life!

"He… said to come alone," she whispered before hanging up. _'Blond, blond… do I know a blond?' _Gaara paced the room, trying to decide who he would save for torturing. He took out Naruto and Ino and any other blond friend that he knew. But there was one blond… a blond that attacked him and took away Shukaku…

"Deidara!" Gaara hissed, slamming down the phone and cracking it. He ripped off his Kazekage robes, revealing the outfit underneath. He wore pants that hung loosely from his hips and a red shirt that barely hid the roundness of his belly. Gaara grabbed his gourd and dragged it to the door. Upon snatching it open, Naruto tumbled in—the blond had been trying to snoop! _'This is a good thing… I can say goodbye to at my best friend at least.' _The redhead thought, dropping his gourd.

"Gaara, I'm sorry! Don't kill me for spying!" Naruto apologized, jumping to his feet. Gaara smirked slightly and waved a hand to cut him off.

"It's fine, now follow me," Gaara commanded. They slowly made their way to the ceiling. The sun was in the process of setting but not quiet hitting the horizon. Gaara walked forward and balanced easily on the ledge, his red duster whirling around him as the wind blew. Naruto looked at him, twitching nervously. _'Everything is going good for him now… please don't let him jump because he wants to die…' _Naruto prayed to every deity he had ever heard of. It was deadly silent for a moment until Gaara broke it with an… odd question.

"Naruto, if I were to die in a few moments… who should be Kazekage?" the redhead pondered.

"Your… child…?" Naruto furrowed his brow as he answered, hoping this was the answer his friend was searching for. Gaara's mouth fell open and his eyes clouded with tears. He had, for once, forgotten that he bore his lover's kids inside his body. _'I am so sorry my little ones…' _Gaara mentally stated, caressing his belly.

"I would still be pregnant in a… few moments," he told Naruto. The blond folded his arms and began the random guessing game he was forced into.

"Kankuro?"

"Bad Kazekage."

"Matsuri?"

"No, I prefer not to put her in anymore danger… besides, the people and council will eat her alive."

"Um… you need someone firm… how about Temari?"

"I want her to stay in the Leaf Village, safe and sound."

"Then what about Sasuke?"

"Eh, maybe… but he'd be too… sad or angry… maybe."

"Gaara what is this about?" Naruto was tired of this game and he was worried for his friend. The Sand Leader suddenly spun around, losing his balance of the ledge and falling forward. Naruto darted towards him and caught him before the pregnant boy could hurt himself.

The blond looked down into the pale, tear streaked face. Gaara's lips trembled as he clutched Naruto and cried in his shoulder. His cries came out louder and more anguished filled than the night he discovered he was with child.

The cries sounded as if he were dying inside, his tears created a river. The sobs seemed to last for eternity. Kids down the road had the feeling that something was wrong and began to feel sad too. Their cries joined his own.

"Gaara… what's wrong?" Naruto asked, rubbing Gaara's back as the tears finally subsided. The redhead snuffled and dried his face with his shirt, not caring how disgusting it was.

"Everything was going so great! I have a loving family. A lover. And real friends. I'm Kazekage. The people don't fear me and I am more than a useless weapon. My life has been perfect without Shukaku! So why? Why should this happen to me? Haven't I suffered enough? Not only am I suffering but so are my babies, my sister, and her babies. Why should anything bad happen to me or anyone else around me? Is there something wrong with me? Was I such a bad person that this... this is my punishment?" he shouted, new sobs sounding.

His eyes were red from his tears as he gripped Naruto's shirt in a death hold. The boy's blue eyes widened as he tried to find the right answer to calm the redhead. The young Kazekage shook his head, climbed to his feet, and looked down at Naruto. He wiped away any evidence of his tears and began to stagger away, only pausing at the door to speak once more.

"It doesn't matter, even if you did have the answer. It is time for me to go," he murmured so low that the wind had to carry it over for Naruto to hear. Gaara disappeared out of the door, leaving Naruto to sit there and think everything that just occurred through. It only took a couple of moments before the realization snapped into Naruto's mind. He scrambled to his feet and dashed after his red haired companion.

By the time Naruto caught up with him, the disturbed young man had changed into different, darker clothes that carefully hid his round stomach. Sand swirled around the redhead's ankles as he observed Naruto, waiting for something to happen.

"Hinata, come here!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could. He was hoping that Hinata could calm him down a little better than he could. He may have been Gaara's first friend but Hinata was his best. Naruto called Sasuke too. If Hinata failed, Sasuke would not.

Gaara did not seem concerned on who Naruto called. Instead, he floated to his desk and picked up the phone. He pushed buttons angrily, stabbing them with his pale fingers. The phone rang once, twice, three times before a man answered.

"Where…?" Gaara snarled.

"The place where cherry blossoms bloom the best—," Deidara said. Gaara was not sure but he thought that he had heard the word 'sorry' before he slammed the phone down and disconnected the call. It broke into four pieces and, in a fit of anger, he threw the pieces out of the window just as Sasuke and Hinata entered the room.

"Gaara, sit down and—," Sasuke did not finish his order because sand lashed out at him. Sasuke jumped backwards to avoid the thick, gritty sand that captured Hinata and Naruto before they could move out of the way. _'Why must he be so difficult?'_ Gaara sighed and forced his sand to swarm from all directions and finally catch his avoiding lover.

"Sasuke… I love you so much and I'm sorry. You must think that I am running away from you again but I would never do that to you again. I love you so I forbid you from coming after me. I know that you will… you'll be a great father," Gaara gave him a long kiss on the lips, slipping his tongue in the hot mouth. _'Just not with our young…' _he sighed mentally. When it was over, Sasuke began to struggle a little harder against his confinement. Gaara stepped over to Naruto who also fought.

"Bye Naruto. You will be a great Hokage if they give you a chance. Making people happy and safe is the best thing you do—you helped me and many others see the light in the darkness. Without you, I never would have met Sasuke and then pursued him," Gaara brushed his lips against Naruto's cheek. Tears fell down the blonde's cheek and he began to build up his chakra, ready to blow the sand away. Meanwhile, Gaara stood in front of his best friend. She wasn't struggling, having already given up on the lost cause. Her tears fell into the sand and then onto Gaara's hand as he wiped it away and hugged her.

"Gaara… don't do—," Gaara cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Shush, arrangements have been made for you to be Kazekage. If you do not want it then give it to my brother. Or give it to Sasuke… doubt he'll be around for it. I would appreciate it if you kept the job. Other than Sasuke and Naruto, you are my most trusted friend," Gaara smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Hinata gaped at him.

Gaara ignored her expression and went to the window and sat on the ledge and swung his legs to the outside. He sent a thin trail of sand to drag his gourd over. He strapped it on his back and sat there. _'This is it… my love is leaving…' _Sasuke realized with a dry mouth. He licked his lips and renewed his struggles.

"Gaara, tell me where you are going," Sasuke demanded. Gaara ignored him and stared at a fixed spot outside the window. Sasuke repeated his demand and finally the redhead turned around to look at him with hollowed eyes.

"I never did like Sakura but she bloomed so well… especially near those ponds," he replied with his irrelevant reply. Gaara smiled slightly and released his friends from their bondage and slid out of the window slowly. Had the redhead been truthful, he wanted Sasuke to catch him once again. He wanted his lover to pull him close to his body and hold him.

And Sasuke did. He threw his body forward and caught his lover's pale hand. Their fingers grazed each other's and curled around one another for a split second. In that second, Sasuke was happy, for that second, Gaara held onto Sasuke's hand.

But as everyone knows, a second is but a small amount of time. Gaara realized that he didn't want his sister to die. He had to save her as she had saved him. Gaara used his whole body to jerk out of Sasuke's hold and he fell.

"NOOOO!" Sasuke shouted. He had a sense of déjà vu as he watched Gaara's teary face disappear behind a swirl of sand before reaching the ground. Oh no, oh no… Gaara was gone. Gaara had left…

** Temari's Location **

Temari stared at the phone, horrified at the deed she had just preformed. She had just sold her brother's life… to save her and her own born baby… she should have let them killed her! Gaara would come not to his death but she knew that they had something worse in stored for him.

"Thank you," Deidara sighed in relief. This would be so much easier for everyone. He rubbed at the red mark that adorned his cheek. He would later as Sasori if it were necessary to smack him that hard to make it seemed that they had hit the pregnant woman.

"Don't thank me. I just sold my brother to save myself…" she whimpered. Temari slowly pulled her knees to her chest and just barely stopped herself from rocking back and forth though she did think it would probably comfort her if she were to do that. Deidara grimaced and opened his mouth to speak only to have Sasori cut him off with a shake of the head.

"We will make a double of you and put you under a sleeping jutsu so that you won't make a nuisance of yourself," Sasori explained, not really caring about the situation. The blond just burrowed her head deeper into her knees. Deidara kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you we won't kill him," Deidara reassured her. Temari looked up at him, her blue eyes magnified by tears that refused to fall. She let out a watery smile.

"I heard you the first time… maybe you won't kill him and maybe I believe that you won't…" she whispered. Sasori did not comment and began the jutsu, "My brother… Gaara… he's… preg—." Before she could finish her sentence, her mind commanded that she fall asleep and she did just that, sinking into the soft arms of Morpheus.

"It is time to go." Sasori held a large bundle in his hands. Deidara looked back at the sleep girl and gulped. He wondered what she was going to say and had a feeling that what they had missed would come back to bite them in the ass a little later on.

~THE END~

I don't own Naruto and I actually like this chapter.


	6. Return of an old friend

Gaara appeared right by the pond that was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, in one try.

Before the smile could form on his lips he fell to his knees, gasping for air. _'Damn that jump. It took a lot of my chakra... and oh-!' _his stomach tightened painfully.

He threw an arm around his stomach and pressed his head against the cool grass. _'Not now little one... be quiet for just a minute.' _he pleaded.

He gritted his teeth until, finally, his stomach unclenched. He took a few deep breaths he stood to his feet.

This set of land was one of his favorite places in Konoha. It was peaceful and beautiful. Yet, this once friendly place was now a hell for Gaara. It could be hiding the enemies behind the many trees, waiting to attack and kill the pregnant redhead.

The young Kazekage let his light blue eyes roam around the large field. Finally his eyes fell on the unconscious Temari.

Something white was perched on her rounded belly and her body was suspened just a few inches above the lightly blossom dusted pond. He carefully made his way over only to jerk to a stop ten feet away. He recognized the white spider bomb. _So it was him. That bitch is gonna die!_Gaara thought angrily.

"Ooh you are smart?" a voice said behind Gaara. Whirling around, he spotted the redheaded Akatsuki member coming from behind a large tree.

"Didnt you die?" Gaara snarled.  
"Ha, I could asked you the same thing!" Sasori chuckled loudly.

Anger blinding him, Gaara striked out and grabbed the puppet man by the throat with sand. He brought him closer to him, wanting to watch the jackass die.

"Drop him, NOW!" the familiar voice of his blonde murderer was behind him.

Gaara spun around and saw Deidara's fingers up, ready to blow Temar's stomach to kingdom come. Slowly he dropped the puppet master, who landed easily on his feet.

Smirking, Sasori strolled over to Gaara's face, pulled back his hand, and backhanded Gaara. With a slight cry of pain Gaara fell on some soft sand. Shakily he scrambled back to his feet.

"Take off your clothes, now." Sasori rolled up his coat sleeves.

Gaara's eyes widened, real fear filling him for the first time in a very long time. If these savages found out that he was with child... he would just prefer a quick death, rather than them torturing his unborn child. He abandoned his pride and began to beg shamelessly.

"Please cant this wait for like five or so months?" he pleaded, naively hoping that they would agree.

Sasori reached out and yanked the young redhead towards him. Gaara's foot tripped on a loose stone and landed on Sasori. Stomachs touched, lining perfectly together. Flat against rounded. Cold against warm.

Sasori's eyes widened. Gaara blushed and looked down at his feet. _Now he knows. I wonder how he'll react?_Gaara bit his lip. Sasori felt his mouth wide open as he stared at the redhead. _No. No. I did not feel a roundness. There is no way that this boy is pregnant!_Sasori thought. He voiced his opinion with a shout.

"This is impossible!" In one swift movement, Sasori ripped Gaara's shirt off. The young Kazkekage gasped and looked down at his ruined clothes. Deidara let out a surprise gasp and let his hands fall to his side.

"Oh... my god! Can I feel?" Deidara blurted. Gaara pushed himself away from Sasori and nodded. _'Am I supposed to say no?' _Gaara thought bitterly.

Deidara ran over and placed his warm hands on the belly. The baby stretched under his hands. _'Oh my god, I can feel it!'_Deidara thought. _'He is so beautiful!'_Deidara gently rubbed the pale belly.

Gaara couldn't help smiling, the blond man was so innocent looking for a criminal. His face was light pink with the joy of excitement.

"What... the.... HELL ARE YOU DOING BAKA!" Pein shouted. Deidara whirled around, his heart pounding.

Gaara looked in between Deidara's arm. The whole Akatsuke were there, somehow they just appeared from no where. Gaara could see that they were standing in front of something that glowed red and kinda large. But alot of them were blocking it.

"Pein! We... uh... um.... I...." Deidara's vocabulary went blink suddenly. Against his better judgement, Gaara decided to help the man out.  
"What the fuck you mean what is he doing? Ask him why he slapped me and gripping me up like I'm some type of trash. I bet he was planning on raping me too! You fucking dirty criminals!" Gaara shouted, leaning into Deidara to get a better view at Pein.

The orange haired man like the spirit of this one. _'He is going to make a great addition to this team...' _

"Uh... leader, un.... we... we cannot do this mission..." Deidara peeped up, his voice quiet.

The man glared and slapped Deidara across the face. The man gasped and held his cheek. Of course the motion didn't hurt but it was disrespectful as hell.

Sasori gritted his teeth and wanted so badly to run over and beat the living crap out of Leader. He had no right hitting his teammate!

"Why can't we do what we came to do?" he sneered. Deidara was still awed by the strike that he couldn't work his mouth. However Gaara thought that he knew where this was going.

"I'm with child." Gaara offered up the information, still behind the blond man.

Pein's eyes widened and he pushed the man out of the way. He hadn't noticed the rounded belly but now that he saw it... he was furious.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you some kinda slut?" he raised a hand to slap the boy hard across the face, but sand blocked the hit.

"I'm not going to let you easily hit me!" the boy hissed as Pein's eyes narrowed dangerously. But a female with blue hair cleared her throat.

"Will this still work?" Konan, the only female in the group, asked. Gaara's curiosity peaked upwards against his will.

"Will what work?" he asked. Suddenly everyone (not Sasori or Deidara) was smiling at him. He didn't like their smiles, there was something evil about them.

"We have a good friend for you." a blue man said. Kisame took a step to the side to reveal a large red sphere. It was filled with..... smoke? Gaara leaned in to get a closer look...

--------

The group stepped to the side to reveal a large red sphere filled with... smoke? Gaara leaned in to get a closer look.

The substance twisted and circled around in its container. The thing began to move faster as Gaara neared it. It coiled and morphed into an all too familiar shape. _'Is that supposed to be me?' _Gaara stared at his silhouette and raised a brow.

The thing still had its eyes closed and it was giving off a bad vibe. Gaara lifted his left arm and the thing mirrored his action. The thing waved a hand and smiled. Gaara's frown deepened.

'_What the hell...?' _the thing finally opened its eyes. The gold and black eyes stared greedily at him. Heart racing, Gaara could only think of one thing to do.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed, there was no way he could recognize the demon.

In a fit of panic he pushed past the blond haired man and climbed a tree. Or, at least, he attempted to. Hidan jumped up and caught him by the ankle. He threw the young redhead toward the ground. The boy would've landed on his pregnant belly if Deidara had not caught him.

"We are already shoving a demon down his throat. You will not torture the boy too." Deidara hissed, laying a hand on the pale quivering stomach. Gaara clung to the helping man, struggling mentally not to strike out at the surrounding ninjas or run like hell. _Temari. We have to help Temari. _

"Does it even matter?" Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders.

Konan clicked her tongue and started to lay down scrolls, completely ignoring the fact that Deidara was still being held by Gaara. Vise like sand bound the two together. Deidara's heart raced, the scrolls were meant to hold Gaara in a blue sphere and if he was in it too...

Sasori noticed that Deidara was still with Gaara and he noticed the scrolls.

"Tobi hold my spot! Right now!" Sasori ordered. Tobi skipped over to the pond, using his chakra to hold Temari above the water.  
"Gaara, please let me go!" Deidara yanked against Gaara's hold.

Sasori hopped over the scrolls and fell to his knees near the man and boy. For some reason he just couldn't watch Deidara die. He wasn't revived from the dead just so that he could watch Deidara die!

"Gaara I cannot watch him die! Please you can survive this and he cannot do that! I am begging you to let him go!" Sasori yelled.

Gaara turned his aqua eyes to the puppet master.

"Why do you care? None of you care about me except him. I want him with me." his voice came out in a cold whisper. Sasori closed his mouth, looking for the answer. And it came to him in a rush.  
"I- I- love... I love Deidara!" he shouted.

The announcement was so shocking that Deidara forgot to struggle. For a moment it seemed that Gaara would not be satisfied with the answer but the sand disappeared after a while.

Deidara rubbed his wrist and stood up. He wanted to help the pregnant boy so bad... but he just couldn't. There was no way that he and Sasori could take out the rest of the Akatsuki members by themselves.

The other ninjas formed a circle around the scrolls and Gaara. Pein noted that they needed more chakra for this strong jutsu. Before he could ask Sasori or Deidara, the redhead was already answering.

"Have Tobi do it... we will not." Sasori took Deidara's hand and they traded spots with Tobi, having their backs to the Akatsuki members. _They will get over it. _Pein shrugged as he picked a spot.

(TWO MINUTES LATER)

"Yo, Fucker? Don't you want to know why this is happening?" Hidan poked Gaara before sitting down. Gaara uncurled his body and stared at the cursing man with contempt. But he had to admit that he was curious.

"Would it matter if I told you to shut up?" Kakuzu sighed. Hidan thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

"Not a chance. Now, Fucker-" the man was cut off by Gaara.

"My name is Gaara. Not fucker, sand brat, or anything but Gaara." he hissed, his furious turquoise eyes blazing. Hidan shrugged and continued to talk.

"Anyway. It turns out that you and Shukaku over there have a pretty long relationship. So long that he wants no one but you. So now you need to join the Akatsuki! And that is the whole fucking story. And.... I'm just giving a fucking good guess right now. I think the fucking reason why we don't just rip open your stomach and take that little brat that you are carrying, is because we don't want to risk losing you! So cheer up!" Hidan smiled and gave himself a pat on the back.

Gaara raised a brow and looked at the adults around him. _'Are they brain dead?' _he pondered.

"So... let me get this right. You guys are giving me back my demon... and you all expect this to be all good? You expect me to join you guys without any fighting?" he worded carefully.

"Yup, we made him stronger so he will be in control a little more. And he promised complete obedience. If he fucks over... I will personally kill his ass." he sneered at the demon.

The demon smiled and nodded happily, licking his Gaara-like lips greedily.

_'Oh god, my demon made the pact with the devil?_' Gaara curled his body into a ball and let his silent tears fall to the ground. _'Please hurry and find us. Please Sasuke. Hurry up.' _Gaara prayed silently.

~THE END~

Dont give up hope on this story ^__^ review


	7. Figure out

(SUNA)

Hinata paced around the Kazekage office in wide circles. She raked her brain over and over, trying to guess Gaara's location. Her nerves were frayed and her eyes dry. It had already been an hour. A whole hour had passed and they didn't know where Gaara was.

Hell, none of them knew where to begin their search. The redhead could be anywhere from here to Konoh. Fuck, he could be in the Hidden Mist Village. They hadn't told the people that their Kazekage were missing. Sasuke said that he didn't want the people to panic.

Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke had to hurry and find him. But how do you find something when you have no clue as to where to look. Sure they could randomly search, however, that would take up valuable time.

The three only knew two things: he was somewhere that they knew of and he was in serious danger.

Hinata glanced over at Sasuke.

The Uchiha was sitting in a corner with his knees pulled to his chest. His eyes were wet with tears that he refused to let fall. He was baming himself over not holding onto Gaara. Thoughts of weakness and remorse flashed through his eyes.

The all seeing eyes drifted to Naruto. He was frowning and sitting on the desk, eyes blazing into space. Anger was stamped on his face. He was angry about everything at that moment. He didn't stop Gaara earlier. God, he should have seen the signs, the crying and sobbing, and leaving. He was angry at Sasuke for not holding onto the virtually weightless boy. And he was angry at Hinata.

"Would you stop that fucking pacing!?" he snapped at her. She stopped abruptly and stared at him.

"Do not scream at me!" she hissed for the first time in her life. And right about now it felt great. Naruto opened his mouth to shout at her when-

**RING RING RING!!!!! **The phone startled the three. Hinata dropped her rarely shown glare and glance at Sasuke. The boy had been snapped back into the real world. His onyx eyes were cold and hard as he stared back at her.

_She's starting to annoy me with that fucking stare.... _Sasuke thought. He was itching to let out some sadness and what better way then by punching something?

"Didn't Gaara throw it out the window?" Hinata muttered under her breath.

Naruto shrugged and walked over to the window. He stuck his head out and gasped. With a loud yelp he jumped back and ran to Hinata. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window.

"Oh my god! You have to see this!" he shouted. _'What could it possibly be?'_ she thought, slightly irritated. Sticking her head out the window, her reaction was the same as her lover's.

"Sasuke look at this!" she pulled her head from the window and called the moping boy over.

"It better be good or I'm going to drop kick both of you..." he threatened. Sasuke pushed himself from the corner and staggered over to the location.

He looked out the window, shocked to see the large picture of Sakura, carved into the sand. The phone pieces were part of the cherry blossom that decorated her hair. _'Holy crap... but what does it mean?' _Sasuke thought.

"Um... didn't Gaara get a phone call from Temari just a little earlier before going crazy?" Naruto remembered. Hinata's eyes rounded to twice their sizes. Naruto continued his pondering out loud.

"You don't think that they had Temari call him into a trap do you?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook his head.

"There is no way Temari would ever betray Gaara." she said.

"If they promised to not hurt her or her child... I think there is a good chance she would." Sasuke said, "And Gaara would have wanted her to do it too."

"But what does this Sakura picture mean... unless... you don't think that they have Sakura too, do you? Two hostages mean two people to dispose of. Although Sakura practically means nothing to Gaara..." Naruto said.

"But not if she was dating someone close to him." Sasuke reminded Naruto of Kankuro being Sakura's lover.

All this Sakura talk made Hinata remember something. Something that Gaara had said.

"Gaara's last words were-" the raven haired girl was cut off by Sasuke grabbing her by the throat. He slammed her against the wall.

"He didn't have last words! He isn't dead!" he hissed in her ear.

The air was knocked out her body but she didn't loose her calm. Actually she felt an unfamiliar emotion enter her. It was called rage. Hot, burning rage.

She was really starting to get angry with the Uchiha boy threatening her life. Naruto made a move in helping her but she held up a pale hand.

"Sasuke... let me... go," she chocked out.

Her calm white eyes looked into his hatred filled black ones. Hatred... and under it was sadness. So much sadness over losing his lover that violence was the only way it could be covered up.

Hinata sighed and quickly hit his arm chakra nerve. The boy growled and jerked away from her. Quickly he came back with an upper cut to the stomach. Her eyes widened and she doubled over in pain. Taking a shaky breath she deftly hit Sasuke's leg with two of her fingers.

His leg buckled slightly as he jumped back. He didn't get far because Hinata was on his tail quickly. With blinding speed her hands hit chakra points until he was on the ground, paralyzed. She straddled him, kunai postioned over his nose.

------------------------

"I... am so tired of you threatening me. I am shy Sasuke. Don't get that mixed up with scared or weak!" she hissed.

"Now... as I was saying, Gaara said Sakura bloomed so well. Now that has to mean that Temari and Gaara must be at Sakura's favorite place or at her house. They have to be hostages and we must be prepared to fight." Hinata through her leg off him and kneeled by his paralyzed side. She slowly searched his pockets.

"Whata the hell are you doing?" Sasuke shouted. He wanted to jump up and beat the daylights out of the girl standing over him.

But his body was motionless and felt disconnected from his body. Hinata continued to ignore him as she finally found his cell phone. She dialed Shikamaru's number. He answered on the fourth ring.

"I cannot find Temari!" he panted, sounding as if he had just ran a marathon.

"I know you cannot find her. I think she and Sakura may be hostages. To lure Gaara in." she said.

Shikamaru's breath stopped as he looked at the phone. He knew it! It did have something to do with Gaara! And for some reason he just couldn't keep the anger out of his system. He was angry at Gaara for putting his lover in danger.

"I need you to get everyone together! And bring our old senseis!" she ordered. The boys in the room looked at her slightly scared and certainly amazed.

"You expect me to wait for THREE DAYS?!" Shikamaru exploded into the phone.

"Of course not! Two hours maybe less if we aren't delayed. Meet us at the Leaf Gate." she snapped right back and hung up the phone.

Hinata had deliberately not told Shikamaru where she thought they were being held. Although he was an intelligent ninja, even Shikamaru couldnt resist rushing in blindly to save his lover and his unborn children.

The raven haired girl looked down at the still Sasuke. She had a brief thought of just leaving him there. Letting Naruto and her find Gaara. She couldn't do that. Sasuke would be mad and Gaara would be very upset at her for excluding Sasuke.

"Sit him up!" she commanded Naruto. Like a scared puppy Naruto scrambled to do as she said.

Hinata hit one point and feeling rushed back into Sasuke's body. She turned her back to him and barked out orders on the intercom as if she were born to do it. By the time Sasuke was standing nine ninjas were standing in the room.

"Matsuri! You have to watch my child until we come back." she ordered. The girl smiled, happy to babysit the young Haru.

"Yes Kazekage sama!" she grinned. To everyone's surprised Hinata's eyes flashed an evil red.

"Don't you dare call me that! Gaara is not dead-" _'yet'_was the silent word that she dared not speak. Matsuri nodded and stalked out the room.

"You and you and you! Get my hubands and I clothes. And get Uchiha over there some new ones!" she snapped.

To everyone's surprise she stripped right there in the office. She stood there in her under clothes, glaring at the gawking males.

"Now is not the time for shyness." Hinata's friends were in danger and there was no time for play.

She meant buisness! Naruto and Sasuke followed her lead and stood there in their under clothes. The ninjas that had been sent away came back and nearly dropped the clothes when they saw the naked Leaf ninjas.

"Get out and put this place on lock down. The Sand better still be here when we get back!" she snatched the clothes and placed hers on.

She stretched in the outfit that she preferred to fight in; strap shirt that clung to her skin in a friendly way and the long black pants that were easy to move in. Naruto and Sasuke hooked on their weapons while Hinata filled a pouch with ointments, herbs, and other important things.

"How will we get to the Leaf in two hours?" Sasuke asked, no longer angry. Hinata smiled and led them downstairs to grab a flashlight.

"Didn't you remember when Suna and Konoha were fighting? How the Sand would get more ninjas over night? Well I know how and thats how we are going." she replied and placed the flashlight in her mouth.

She tied her long hair in a high ponytail as she led them further. he placed the flashlight in her hand and led them further down another level of steps.

And down to the basement. Then finally they reached a trap door. Hinata pulled it open and looked down into the dark hold.

"I was made aware of these tunnels because I am his midwife. If the Sand was attacked I was to take him down here." she explained before jumping inside. She took off running, her flashlight lighting the way. Sasuke followed, his heart lifting up with hope. _We're coming Gaara, just hold on!_

~THE END~

i know that its full of spelling/grammer mistakes, so think of something else to point out to me.

how that was enjoyable ^__^

dont own Naruto. As soon as yaoi is in there thats when i own it from head to toe


	8. Wrong and Akward

Shikamaru stared at the phone with the dead line. Hinata had hung up on him? That was very out of character of her. Which could only mean one thing...

_'She knows something... and she won't tell me!' _Shikamaru slammed down the phone and picked it back up. He couldn't really blame Hinata. He knew that if he were in her position that he would have done the same thing. But it didn't mean that he had to agree with it.

Nara dialed Geena's cell phone. Lee picked up.

"Hello? Ow, Geena, that one hurt really bad!" Lee shouted.

Shikamaru sighed, remembering it was the happy couple's anniversary. He felt no remorse at saying the next three words that burst their bubbles. No one had told them to be happy on the day that his lover went missing. No one told them to be happy at all while his lover was somewhere, probably in pain.

"Temari is missing." he said. If the situation wasn't so serious Shikamaru may have laughed at their reaction. He could hear Lee shouting what Shikamaru had said twice as loud. Their was a loud snap of what could have been a whip, a surprised gasp, and the sound of a body falling.

"WHAT!? The fuck did you say?!" Geena shouted after getting up off the floor and snatching the phone from Lee.

"We... think that she is being used for bait for Gaara." Shikamaru gritted his teeth, he was truly learning to hate the redhead.

Everyday he put Temari in some kinda trouble. Last time she got out of kidnapping she would wake up in cold sweat, screaming for him or just screaming. It took her five months to get over that kidnapping. And now she was probably going through it all over again.

"Goddammit! Why can't they ever take Kankuro?!" Shikamaru shouted outloud, remembering all the horrible dreams that his lover had relayed to him.

"Kankuro isn't pregnant. He is the body guard of Gaara for god's sake. And he stays close to Gaara or Sakura, they are both strong and can do serious body damage to somebody. Everyone thinks Gaara still despise Kankuro and the most important is that Kankuro is a whining bitch! No fun in kidnapping him, I tried." Geena said, in a serious tone.

She untied Lee's feet and took off his blindfold. Quickly she wounded up the long whip and slipped a t-shirt over her leather... thing.

"Whatever. Pass it along to everyone at the party then meet us at the Leaf Gate." Shikamaru hung up with an angry glare.

(Lee and Geena house)

Geena picked up the house phone and Lee got his cell phone. They both began to call people. Lee called Ino first and Geena called Kiba and Kankuro.

"I hope Gaara is okay... Temari too." Lee whispered. Geena nodded silently agreeing with him.

"Lee before we do anything... I have an important question for you-" but before she could ask

the question Kankuro answered the phone. She explained the situation then hung up. Kiba answered and she slowly told him the same thing.

After she finished she waited for her lover to hurry up on the phone with Ino.

(Brief Kankuro scene)

Kankuro was mad. No, he was more than made he was furious! Sasuke wasn't capable to keep track of one boy? A pregnant one at that? How fucking weak could you be?

Now both his siblings were god knows where and could be withering in agony right about now!

He bounced up and down, trying to calm himself as he stood in Sakura's favorite place (Flower Shop). He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. After ringiing ten times it went to voice mail.

"Dammit Sakura, answer the damn phone! Everyone is meeting at the Leaf Gate because my siblings are missing!" Kankuro dropped his anniversary flowers and ran out of the store, dashing to their house to grab his weapons and battle gear.

(Back to GeeLee!)

"What is it Geena?" Lee turned to his lover, placing the phone on the bed. Geena took a deep breath and looked into Lee's large innocent eyes.

"Are... are you dating me because I remind you of Gaara?" she asked. Lee's body tensed up and he looked the other way. He slowly found his clothes and slid them on. The question was sudden and Lee just didn't know how to answer it.

"Lee do not you turn your back on me! Now answer the question!" Geena barked, tears building in her eyes. Lee cringed and turned around.

"Why.... why would you ever think that?" Lee whispered, noticeably avoiding the question.

Geena stared at him, mouth haning open. She had hoped that he would just nod or shake his head. At least that way she could cry or laugh and put it all behind her. She shook her head and looked back at him, letting her aqua eyes turn cold.

"You were sleepping and I was reading a book. You called out Gaara's name three times and you surly wasn't calling for help. It was an erotic dream." she could feel her hardness crumble as his face fell. Tiny sobs began to surface. Lee rushed to her side and took her hands into his.

"I... I cannot lie to you. In the beginning you reminded me of Gaara. And back then I had a major crush on him," he admitted. Geena stopped crying and a cold expressionless mask was placed on her face.

"... So... to you my name is Gaara?" she wriggled her hands from Lee's.

"No! You didnt let me finish. Its true that I like Gaara and that you look like himm. However, after awhile you really didnt act like him. And thats the best part! You are unique and Geena!" he smiled and placed a light peck on her cheek.

Geena's face was happy at first then she frowned again. She had to know what the dream was about. Lee blushed deeply and explained that it was an erotic dream about Gaara, Lee and... Geena. The redheaded girl laughed and slapped Lee on the shoulder.

"So do you forgive me love?" Lee asked.

"Already did Papa Lee." Geena caressed her stomach gently and suggestively. Lee's eyes widened twice their usual size. Geena happily informed him that she was three weeks pregnant. Lee was thrilled as he and Geena strolled slowly to the Leaf Gate.

(Where Shikamaru is... unfortunately)

Shikamaru should have knocked. He should have gave some type of warning that he was coming.

However, he didn't.

Like a fool he had barged into the room and caught Kakashi and Iruka sensei doing some disturbing, perverted things.

Shikamaru's mouth dropped open and he mouthed something over and over. **'So much chocolate, so much whip cream' **he said over and over. Awkwardly he stood in the doorway.  
Kakashi paused in mid lick and looked up.

"Oh... hello..." he quickly covered the whip creamed man. Iruka sat up and removed his blindfold, he blushed as he caught full view of the traumatized Shikamaru.

"Ok yes you caught us having sex. Sorry to burst your bubble but you should have knocked." Kakashi shrugged. Shikamaru shook his head and painfully closed his eyes. Iruka worked his teeth over his hand bindings as Shikamaru explained the situation.

"Ok we will get the rest but... Iruka you must rinse this stuff off." Kakashi grinned evilly. Shikamaru and Iruka blushed.

**'GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT OF HERE!' **a very smart voice in Shikamaru's head ordered. The boy stumbled blindly outside and he walked a couple of blocks before actually opening his eyes. Later he would go to a therapist, but now his lover needed him. He ran all the way to the location.

Forty minutes passed until Lee, Geena, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Ten Ten, Chouji, Ino and Kankuro were all there. Ten more minutes and Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Gai, and Anko were accounted for.

"Where the hell is Hinata?" Kankuro snapped, wondering where his girlfriend was too.

"Right here!" Hinata's head popped from the ground.

Everyone jumped away from the hole she made to get her body from the ground. She helped Naruto out of the hole who assisted Sasuke. Hinata's eyes narrowed at the fact Sakura wasnt there, which would mean her guess was correct!

Until a girl with bright pink hair and brighter green eyes came running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late! The hospital got this internal bleeding baby and they needed me-" she was cut off by the raven haired girl.

"How are you here?" Hinata screamed, oh god she was wrong.

Sakura explained that she was at the hospital as she tied up her pink hair. HInata groaned and explained her therory of where Gaara and Temari could be. Sakura shook her head, Kankuro had been at her favorite place and she had just been home to change her clothes.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed

"So where is Temari?" Kiba asked._ 'Thats a pretty good question...' _Hinata thought.

-----------------------

The group stood at the Leaf Gate, just as lost as before. The minutes flew by fast as hell. It had already been thirty minutes. Their heads were going in on over time. Locations came and went through their heads.

Everyone knew one thing for certain: the longer they sat there, the more likely that Gaara and Temari was dead.

Hinata was standing near Saskura, interrogating her. The pink haired girl had to know something, Gaara wouldn't just randomly draw Sakura in the sand! He really didn't even like the girl.

But Sakura just wasn't in the mood. She didn't want Hinata near her while her lover's brother was missing! And she didn't want to be asked about things that she didn't know about.

"I SAID I DONT KNOW!" Sakura balled up her fist and punched out at the girl. Hinata ducked down and was heated up. Her best friend was missing, and this girl wants to attack her?

Hinata slid into Neji's 8 palms 64 trigrams stance. However before she could strike out, Crow was holding her in a death grip. Naruto looked at Kankuro. The puppet controller must have lost his everlasting mind! Growling he punched Kankuro to the ground.

"Don't you hit my man!" Sakura kicked Naruto into a tree. The senseis stood up and tried to stop the fighting.

Hinata broke away from Kuranei and hit Sakura two times in the arm. Instantly her body felt strangly cold. She shook her arm and stepped away from the Hyuuga girl.

"Yeah and don't hit my cherry blossom-!" Kankuro shouted, running at Hinata.

"What... did you say?" the voice came out in a small whisper. Everyone turned to Sasuke, this was the first time he had said a word. And the look on his face just said that he knew where both missing people were. He had figured out Gaara's drawing.

~THE END~

CLIFF HANGER! ^__^ hope you enjoyed it.

I know that there were some cheerful moments but you know... you should remember the good times before the real sad part comes.


	9. Battle, Death, and Rampage

"What... did you say?" the voice came out in a small whisper. Everyone turned to Sasuke, this was the first time he had said a word. And the look on his face just said that he knew where both missing people were. He had figured out Gaara's drawing.

Kankuro looked at him and repeated his statement. Real live hope filled Sasuke's eyes. He hopped to his feet and gestured to Sakura and the village, his mouth moving fast without words. Finally words came out in short fragments.

"Sakura. Cherry blossom. Pond!" he remembered Gaara's full statement. _**Sakura bloomed so well near those ponds! **_

It all made sense! Gaara had expected Sasuke to get the clue first, if only he could have figured it out earlier! But it didn't matter, he had it figured out now. Better late than never.

The Uchiha boy took off running in the direction the pond. He didn't look back to see if anyone else was following him. Nor did he care. The others ran after him, trying to keep up, only Lee and Gai actually stayed right behind the boy.

After a few minutes Anko ran up and ran besides the raven haired boy. He looked straight ahead, not wanting to doubt his logic. He knew that if he allowed himself to think, he would find some kind of flaw in his thought.

And there was this voice. It was tiny and in the back of his mind, yet the voice made itself known. The little voice in his head that kept on telling him that he was too late, everything was done and over.

_'No its not! I can make it. Gaara is still alive!'_ Sasuke growled mentally. Anko tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him from his mind war. He looked over at the purple haired lady, she had remorse in her eyes.

"Sasuke... there is a possibility... that Gaara may be de-" she was cut off by the younger male. He whipped his head around to glare at her.

"Don't you dare even suggest that he is dead. He is not! If I hear you suggest that one more time, you'll be without a tongue!" the boy hissed.

Anko shrugged and hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get his hopes up too high. She had seen what happened to people that got their hopes up and when they fell, so did everything dropped back and ran besides Gai sensei.

Sasuke pushed himself faster, he had to get there. He had to see his boyfriend, his _living _boyfriend! Moments later they reached the location and what they saw stopped them in their tracks.

Deidara and Sasori were sitting on the pond, next to Temari's sleeping body. One half of the Akatsuki was sitting in front of a red shpere and the other half was around a blue one.

Gaara was suspened in a blue sphere, curled around his pregnant belly.

It looked like he was asleep in the bubble. His face wasn't visible and his pale skin glowed in the blue bubble. His ball was meeting with the red one filled with... _Is that smoke? _Sasuke let the thought flit through his numb mind.

The Akatsuki had just merged the two balls together. Deidara and Sasori hadn't noticed the new ninjas, but Zetsu's white side did.

"Intruders!" it shouted in a light sweet voice. It rushed back to it's black side and helped move the spheres faster (No one had payed attention to the warning).

When the two met each other it turned dark purple. Gaara's pale body was lost in the black for a minute, but not for long. The blackness receeded and began to curve around Gaara's curled up body.

It gently forced his body straight and formed his shape. The black Gaara smiled and gently laid a kiss on the pale lips, one hand on his chest the other caressing his belly. Gaara's eyes were closed as he leaned into the kiss. Suddenly the hand sunk into Gaara's pale chest.

The pale eyes snapped open and he tried to jerk back but the hand held him there. The black Gaara grinned sadistically and shoved its hands into the round belly. And that seemed to be all Gaara could take. The redhead opened his mouth and... an ear splitting screech came from his pink lips. The animal like scream snapped the rescue ninjas back to reality.

Sakura was the first to dash across the field. She cracked her knuckles and punched the ground with all her might. It broke and went jagged, hitting Hidan hard. Cursing the white haired man grabbed his blade. Sakura smirked and met his half way in the feild.

"Kakuzu, Tobi! Hold them off, we don't need a lot of people to place the demon inside his body!" Pein orderd. The two ninjas stood up and ran at them. Kisame grabbed his large sword and ran out too.

Black tentacles came from Kakuzu's cloak. Hinata, Shino, and Ino took him as an opponent.

Shikamaru and Neji went across the pond to beat on Sasori and Deidara's ass. Kankuro, Kakashi, and Anko helped with that.

Tobi fought Kiba, Lee, and Kiba. He was holding them all off pretty well. Kisame fought Geena and Gai at once. Geena was holding up pretty well too. Kuranei recognized the man fighting Sakura. She also found that the girl was having troubles. Hidan seemed to get back up, laughing at each bone breaking punch and kick. The woman cursed and broke from the running group.

"You bitch!" she punched Asuma's killer into a tree. Hidan hit the tree and before he could move, the red eye woman disappeared. His vision swam and he was tied to the tree. Asharp pain went through his body.

"Finish him off!" Kuranei ordered. Sakura nodded and puched the man through ten trees and a boulder.

(In Sasori and Deidara's corner)

They were having trouble. They didn't want to fight anymore, hurting Temari's and Gaara's friends was like hurting them! The two dipped and dodged hits and advoided shadows.

The longer they defended themselves, the less hold they had on Temari. Without their chakra, Temari would drown. Shikamaru kneed the blond man in the stomach and kicked Sasori in the face at the same time.

"Dammit! Lets just go!" Sasori grabbed Deidara by the blond hair and the two disappeared.

Temari's body immediately fell and sunk under the water like a rock.

"No!" Shikamaru dived after his lover.

(Kakuzu's battle)

"Hinata... now!" Shino's bugs covered the man, sucking his chakra.

Hinata dived in the horde, her byuakugan giving her perfect visual of the bug covered man. She randomly hit any point she could find, trying not to be captured by the bugs too. A tentacle lashed out, she ducked. But another came out and knocked her out. Ino came up behind Kakuzu and hit him in the back on the head, making him black out.

(Sasuke)

Naruto and Sasuke had not taken their eyes off Gaara. The black went inside of him, cutting off his screams. More and more went inside. It went through his mouth, his eyes, pants, ears, and nose.

The redhead tried to stop it, his hands moving wildly and his legs kicking at the black.

He grabbed at his neck, struggling wildly. Every fiber in his body was fighting against the smoke. _Please hold on! I'm almost there! _Sasuke thought.

Suddenly the redhead went still and the black was all gone. He hung motionless in the bubble. Like a dead puppet. A very, very dead puppet.

"Its finished!" Pein shouted.

Sasuke came up behind him and broke his neck, killing him. Konan screamed at the dead Pein and knocked Sasuke to the ground. _Gaara! _was the last thing that passed Sasuke's mind as his head hit a rock and he was unconcious.

The sphere cracked loudly.

Everything stopped. Every sound disappeared, screams of pain and shock quieted as they watched the ball carrying Gaara.

The cracks widened with loud pops.

Weapons and mouths dropped as the sphere shattered, raining down projected glass. The ball body fell limp on the ground, sand gently softening the fall.

"Gaara!" Naruto rushed forward and flipped the pregnant boy onto his side. His blue eyes searched the boy's body.

He looked paler than usual, his lips purple and his veins showing lightly throughout his body.

His stomach looked strange too, like there was something pushing lightly against it.

"Gaara?" Naruto touched the cheek, feeling the coldness of it. As soon as his hand touched the skin, one eye snapped open. Naruto gasped and jerked backwards. The black and gold eye followed him. _NO! NOT HIM AGAIN! _Naruto thought

Slowly both demon possessed eyes looked away from Naruto. The redhaed sat up and gazed around the battlefield. His eyes immediately found the knocked out Hinata and Sasuke.

"They... they are dead?" a fimilar pain rippled throughout his brain. He clutched his head and screamed.

The transformation began. Brown sand erupted from the ground and swirled all around Gaara. The redhead stared in horror at his dead lover and friend. The sand blocked his vision as it wrapped gently around his whole body.

"NO!" Naruto growled. _I'm not going to lose my friend again! _

He punched at the swirling brown, dodging sand spikes. He clawed and punched at the sand until he touched something soft.

It was Gaara's hand!

With happiness filling him, he yanked the boy out. No one was sure if that was... the best idea.

The red head stood there with purple marks all over his body. It swirled and stretched over his skin, focusing on his stomach more.

He had a spiky tail, pointed brown ears, and the demon eyes. All was still and silent as Naruto stared at the monster. **'Kill.'**Shukaku whispered in Gaara's ear.

"AH!" Gaara shouted and looked around. Soon his eyes spooted Zetsu, right behind Naruto.

"Perfect." he growled. Sand rushed out and grabbed the man. The body was slammed up and down, against rocks and trees. Blood splattered everywhere, including on the frozen Naruto. **'He is boring!' **Shukaku whispered. Gaara grunted in agreement, he was so angry.

Zetsu was ripped in half, screaming for death. His blood and guts sprayed still people and grass. **'They killed them... They should be punished.'** the sand demon murmured. Painful fangs grew into his mouth.

"THEY'RE DEAD!?" the redhead shrieked as a pale hand went to clutch his head. At that moment, Shikamaru had just came from below the pond, Temari in his arms.

"This isn't Temari, its a puppet." Shikamaru had just emerged from the water. That's when everything went to hell. Although the redhead didn't transform all the way, that didn't seem to weaken him. It made him stronger. Sand flew in every direction, hitting everything. No one was spared, no one was left unharmed.

Gaara stood ramrod straight, absent mindingly rubbing his stomach. His demon eyes watched the destruction with cold indifference. _They deserve this. My Sasuke is dead. _he thought as Hidan was thrown across the lake once again.

Geena punched and kicked and fought her way to her twin like cousin. She threw her pale arms in front of him. The eyes focused on her with mild disgust.

"Gaara, stop it!" she ordered in a scared shrilly voice. Gaara ignored her and continued on his destruction.

"I said stop this Gaara! Stop acting like a child!" Geena stood right in front of him. **'I've had enough of her!' **Shukaku scoffed. _Couldn't agree more! _Gaara's eyes narrowed and his lip curled back.

Sand hardened and sharpened by his side and darted out to kill the annoying girl. Geena put up her guard, waiting to get hit.

"No!" Lee jumped in the way, the blade stabbing through his shoulder. His blood splattered on his screaming lover. **'Stupid!' **the boy was thrown and Geena was ignored.

"We have to take It down!" Neji shouted, watching Lee get thrown into the forest and Geena run after him.

"IT? That It is a boy. A very pregnant boy!" Ten Ten shouted trying hard to dodge all the sand bullets thrown at her.

"Yeah well that pregnant- NO!" He ran and kicked Ten Ten hard in the back.

She fell and whirled around, ready to shout at her boyfriend. But the sand meant to kill her, knocked Neji through the air and into a tree. His head hit the tree with great force. His eyes closed and didn't open again. _'OK... we should definitely restrain him.'_ Ten Ten thought.

"Run, there is no stopping him. He's rampaging! You cannot stop a pregnant mon-" Konan never finished that statment. A sand sword chopped off her blue haired head.

_What... what happened? Oh my head! _Hinata came back into to reality... just as blood sprayed all over her face. The girl gasped and quickly wiped at her face.

_Oh God! There's blood... everywhere! _Hinata thought as she looked around at all the destruction and blood. It was a blood bath. Three Akatsuki members were dead and something evil looking sat on one half of Zetsu's body.

Its skin was pale and had purple markings. The cold aqua eyes stared at the destruction with no feeling at all. Only thing that hinted was the one tear that went down the pale chekk. The red hair was matted down with blood.

"No... no! That... that isn't... Gaara?" Hinata gasped as her eyes widened. Somehow she managed to run over to Naruto who was ducking as best as he could.

"What happened?" she shouted above the screaming.

"Hinata! He thinks that you are dead! No one can stop-" Naruto pushed her down to avoid getting decapitated.

They observed the battle scene. Hidan was just thrown over the pond and sand was going back to beat him more. Kankuro was on the ground, trying to protect Sakura and himself as his large leg wound bled on the grass.

Sakura was dodging as best as she could and helping her lover. Akamaru was trying to help his master and his master's lover as best as he could, but he kept getting hit. The white fur was already turning red and pink in some areas of attack

"Everyone is the target!" Naruto pointed out. Hinata nodded and glanced over at the Leaf ninjas. Each had a look of determination and coldness... each looked ready to attack her friend.

"Oh God, what are they doing? He is pregnant!" Hinata shouted then told Naruto to hold them off. The blond nodded and dashed across the field. Hinata stood up and ran towards Gaara, waving her arms wildly.

"Gaara stop this! I'm fine!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Gaara stood up and whirled around at the sound of her voice. His teeth and half the purple marks disappeared. The tail shrunk just a bit.

"Hinata?" he whispered. _She's not dead? Kami! Thank you! _he felt happiness go through him as Hinata threw herself in his arms. Their arms and bodies tangled as her warmth went into his body.

However, things were far from over. There was one thing that was missing, one important thing. And Shukaku had no problem pointing it out.

**'SASUKE IS STILL DEAD!!'** It thundered.

Gaara's arms tightened and he shouted Shukaku's words over and over. The sand went faster and attacked harder. People screamed, bones broke and blood pour. Bodies dropped and Akamaru howled.

"Who is dead?" Hinata struggled in his arms. His warm embrace had just become her prison.

Gaara's tears hit her shoulders as his mind went around in circles. Unable to answer her, the sand wrapped around her and brought over Sasuke's body. The male was brought close to their side. The female looked at him and could see the tiny breaths that he took. _He's not dead! _Hinata thought.

"No, Gaara, he is just sleeping!" she shouted. The body was dropped and Gaara backed away from her.

"Prove it, now." he ordered, his voice cold and disbelieving. Hinata nodded and dropped next to Sasuke. She quickly revived him.

The raven haired boy sat up and looked around. He gasped at all the blood and at his demon lover.

"G... Gaara?" he asked. Gaara nodded, a smile on his face. _He's not dead! _**Hm.... but something else is! **Shukaku shouted, leaving it at that. The pale body was back to normal.

"Sasu-" he fainted. Hinata, Sasuke, and some sand caught his body.

"Tsunade, now!" Hinata ordered, saying nothing else. Sasuke nodded and picked the boy up. The two ran back to the village, leaving behind blood, ninjas, and everything else.

~THE END~

this is my favortie chapter! ^__^ i hope you enjoyed it. and comment


	10. Good News and Bad News

Tsunade signed the last paper and smiled to herself. This was one of those rare days. The days where everything goes okay and no one was suffering.

"One of the days where nothing can go wrong!" she sighed and leaned back in her chair. After a few seconds of quiet she opened her mouth to call Shizune. On these types of days there was lots of hot tubing and lots of drinking.

Before she could say anything, the door burst open and Sasuke and Hinata ran into the room. The kazekage was in Sasuke's hands, unconscious. _I spoke to soon..._ Tsunade heaved a mental sigh.

Before the angered words could escape her mouth she spotted the swollen, pale belly. _Hm, looks like my ally has been busy.... and for quite awhile!_Tsunade thought. She let her eyes inspect the boy further. The stomach was large, he was carrying more than one baby. His body was covered in sweat and something was wrong with his body..... almost as if....

"Is... is that Kazekage sama?" Shizune poked her head into the room. Without answering, Tsunade knocked everything off the desk, papers flew in every direction.

"Lay him on the table gently!" she commanded and watched as Sasuke did so with loving concerned eyes. _He's the father. _the blond came to the conclusion quickly.

"Now... Get out." she ordered, her blue eyes looking over Gaara.

"What? Hell no!" Sasuke shouted.

"I do not have time for this you brat!" Tsunade slammed her hand into the wall, putting her fist through it. The raven haired boy did not back down. With a heavy sigh she called Sai into the room. The artist came in and grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

Sasuke gave up a huge struggle, kicking and yelling. Sai got a couple of hits and he doubled his efforts and removing the male. Finally the door was slammed shut. Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinata all circled over Gaara. Tsunade described the jutsu they needed to do.

"Hinata... its really powerful. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Shizune asked. Hinata pursed her lips and nodded grimly. Tsunade smiled, _She's gotten stronger!_

As their hands moved and began to glow. Soon the healing began.

----------

"What... what happened to him?" Sai asked monotonously as he watched Sasuke paced back and forth. The Uchiha glared at Sai and opened his mouth to curse at him when the Hokage door was opened.

Tsunade stumbled out. She looked about twenty years older and her legs struggled to keep her stnading. She leaned heavily on the door. Her exhausted blue eyes met Sasuke black ones. He looked scared and hopeful at the same time. Her eyes were proud and self confident.

"Take... him... to Sakura... she... hospital.... he's stable... for now... hurry..." the lady panted before blacking out. Sasuke didn't look at her twice as he jumped over her slumped body. All that mattered now was Gaara. He ran into the room and looked over his lover.

The redhead had the little color that he originally had back in his body. He was breathing slightly easier and his body didn't seem cold anymore. His pale form was flat on the desk, his left hand on his belly.

Not that this is important but, Hinata and Shizune had fainted on the floor next to the desk.

Sasuke ignored the other two females and grabbed his lover. He jumped out the window and ran faster than he had ever ran in his entire life. As he ran all that he could think about was the redhead in his arms.

"Gaara you are going to pull through... you will. I love you and I don't want you to leave me. Don't leave me." he kissed the forehead and crashed through the hospital doors. Sakura was waiting by the entrance. The pink haired female looked worn out. She was covered in her own sweat and tears. There was also grass, blood, and dirt all over her front.

"Waiting room." she simply said. Then, with a grim expression she took Gaara from Sasuke. Swiftly she ran towards the emergancy room.

_The waiting room... _Sasuke thought. He was so tired. He stumbled to the location where the Leaf Ninja were. Well... some of the Leaf Ninja were there.

There seemed to have been some... damages: Lee had a gaping wound in his shoulder, Neji was in a coma, Kankuro had a hole in his leg, Shino broke his leg, and Anko fractured her arm. Everyone else that could walk and move on their own sat in the waiting room, bruises covering their body and sand sprinkling their clothes.

The other senseis had went home to hold and reassure each other. That night was something that they'd never forget. It was a horror that they'd wake up to for the months to come. For one boy... one mother to do all that...

"Hey... Sasuke?" Naruto appeared by his side with two cups of tea. He handed one to Sasuke and took a seat. The raven haired boy took the cup and stared at the steam that it produced.

"Sasuke... how is Gaara?" Naruto whispered.

"What?" Sasuke's head jerked up as he stared at the blond. The blond had bruises all over his face, his clothes were ripped, and sand was dusted lightly throughout his hair. Although most of his wounds were healing, Sasuke knew that they were still painful.

_'How... how can he even think about my lover when his own is no where near him?' _Sasuke pondered. Then his eyes gazed around the room. With a start he realized that everyone was waiting for his answer. Everyone wanted to know that his lover was okay. Everyone was worried about him.

But there was something else. Everyone had a lover or friend dying or in major pain. Everyone was hurt in their own way... and yet... they were sticking by him.

Oh... God! These were his friends! They were all hurt or dying just because he was weak. He was too weak to protect his loved ones, if he had just stopped Gaara in the first place...

And they still were worried about him and his lover. Tears spilled down Sasuke's face.

"I... I don't know. But Hinata fainted in Hokage's office. And Gaara... he looked so pale and sick. We just wanted a peaceful life. Haven't we both gone through enough? Hasn't he had enough hardship? Haven't I witnessed enough death and pain?" he sobbed, placing his hands over his face.

Naruto glanced around, he had never seen Sasuke so... weak. The boy looked broken down and scared. Not sure on what do, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. To his surprise, the boy leaned into him and sobbed on his shoulder. Naruto let words of comfort leave his mouth.

Soon Sasuke's sobs had subsided and he was just leaning into Naruto. The warmth was that of a brother he wished he had. It made him calm. After holding him for ten minutes the blond boy decided to go look for his girlfriend.

"Sasuke you gonna be alright... right?" Naruto tilted his head to look at the slightly taller boy. Sasuke nodded and wiped his face off.

"Good. And you do know that Gaara's gonna make it right? I mean I bet you he's going to be in your arms and pulling your leash around in no time! Ha ha!" Naruto boomed, his trademark grin coming on.

"Shut up dobe. Get out of here." Sasuke chuckled a little, watching Naruto leave. He looked away when his best friends figure was too far away to see anymore. When he turned his gaze back to the room, he noticed that everyone was just staring at him.

Twenty minutes passed when Sai came into the waiting room. He flopped down besides Shikamaru and glanced around the room.

"Shizune isn't waking up." he said as an explanation. They looked at the new addition and looked at him.

"You all look horrible... what the hell have you been doing?" Sai asked bluntly.

Ino and Ten Ten told the whole ordeal, stopping every few seconds for Sasuke to fill in blinks. At the end of the story Sai had joined in the crowd of staring at the Uchiha male. Two hours of their akward staring, Sasuke stood up. He walked to the front desk and looked at the lady. She read a book and didn't look up when Sasuke approached.

"Name?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Uh... is Gaara okay?" he asked.

She nodded and pointed to the room 229. Sasuke took off running into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Gaara was lying in the bed, looking very pale. His stomach stood out against the white sheets, his red hair looked vibrant around all the white.

The boy's black ringed eyes were closed and his breaths came out in even sighs. Sasuke tip toed over and looked down at his healthy lover.

Slowly he bent down and kissed him on the lips. To his surprise Gaara reached up and made Sasuke kiss him with more force. His pink tongue slipped into Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke felt himself melt into the kiss until air was needed.

"I'm like the original sleeping beauty... good morning Sasuke." Gaara smiled against his lips. Sasuke pulled back and smiled back at Gaara.

"Hello- No! Don't sit up!" Sasuke tried to lay him back down but Gaara smacked his hand away. With noticeable strain he managed to sit up and pull Sasuke down to sit besides him. They sat in comfortable silence, Gaara leaning onto Sasuke. _Ugh, I can smell all the chemicals in this room. _the redhead thought with dismay.

"Sasuke... we have to leave. I'm fine and I don't like hospitals." Gaara stated, looking up at Sasuke's white face. The boy looked Gaara over. He was pale and looked like was going to drop, sleeping. He also seemed to be sweating and gritting his teeth just a little. The hand that wasn't intertwined with Sasuke's was gently touching the rounded belly.

"No." he replied, "I know that look and it means that the baby is kicking you hard."

Unfortunately it wasn't a request, Gaara would leave with or without Sasuke's help. He kicked off the thin blankets and snatched his hand from Sasuke's. With great effort he swung his feet to the ground. He stood up and instantly fell.

To both their suprise, sand broke through the window and caught Gaara. It gently laid him on the bed. _'Oh... great, thats back.'_Sasuke thought. But Gaara wasn't done, he tried to stand once again. His legs shook as he braced himself on the side of the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"Please Gaara, stop it. I will carry you!" Sasuke pleaded.

The pregnant redhead smiled and climbed into Sasuke's arms. The raven haired boy snarled and began to run to their shared apartment. _'Why didn't you stay in bed? God Naruto was right about that leash comment...'_Sasuke pondered.

Yes, he knew of Gaara's Nosocomephobia. It was bothersome because right now he was supposed to be inside the goddamn hospital! Sasuke prayed that they were not going to give him any needed medicence before they left.

They arrived to Sasuke's place in ten minutes, Sasuke taking his time. He opened the door with one hand and led Gaara to the bedroom. The redhed yawned greatly and stretched inside Sasuke's warming arms.

"I want to sleep." Gaara eased out of Sasuke's arms and laid on the large bed. Sasuke laid next to his lover, spooning him. Their bodies fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. Sasuke could feel Gaara's heart beat and his warth through his clothes.

The black eyes were being lost behind white eye lids when Gaara decided to talk.

"Sasuke?" Gaara yawned.

"What is it?" Sasuke raised a brow. The redhead leader shifted until he could look into Sasuke's contented black eyes.

"The baby's are twins. A boy and a girl. Sakura gave me an ultrasound but she was weird about it... but I'm just so happy." he grinned.

The raven haired boy smiled widely and bent down to kiss the pale belly.

"You are both going to be big and strong like your father. And smart and cute like your mommy." Sasuke whispered to the paleness and pulled the smaller closer to his body. He fell into a deep sleep, still smiling.

_This is what true happiness is... ow! _Gaara thought, feeling his babies kick slightly harder than normal. _Oh... that didn't feel too good... _Gaara quietly clinched his teeth as his stomach clenched for two seconds.

He smiled as his stomach calmed and his worrying was over. Slowly he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The room was silent as the two boys slept. They were two lovers.... in love, blissfully happy.

Oh, how I wish that it could remain like that for all of eternity.....

(At the hospital)

Sakura ran crying into Kankuro's room. She had just found out something that was going to bring the world crashing down around them. Her cries echoed in her boyfriend's otherwise silent room.

The puppet master groaned loudly and opened his dark eyes. He squinted against the bright lights around him. Everything was hurting- his head and body and... for some odd reason... his soul. His soul was telling him that something wasn't right. Something was about to go horribly wrong.

"What... what is... wrong...?" his voice came out in slurred gasps from the pain killers. Sakura's green eyes made contact with him. Their silent communication wasn't working at the moment. Only thing he was getting from her was _**Death, horrible... painful...**_

With a sigh Sakura leaned in and whispered to into his ear. Two seconds passed before he was instantly alert.

"What?! What did you say!?!?" he sat ramrod straight, ignoring the stiffness of his body. Sakura looked into his brown eyes and nodded, sobbing quietly. _Why did I have to be right!? Something is wrong, something is horribly wrong!!_ Kankuro pulled at his brown hair. His back was hunched as he let silent tears drift down his face.

For a minute the lovers sat in silence, letting their grief go. But that minute didn't last long.

Groaning in pain, Kankuro slid out of the bed and stood to his feet. The bandages on his leg began to bleed again as his stiches stretched with strain.

"Kankuro sit back down..." Sakura whispered, knowing he wouldn't listen.

"Family... now..." he gritted his teeth and hobbled to his clothes. He was in nothing but the ugly hospital gown. Sakura sighed, she knew that he wasn't going to sit back down.

"Let me help you." she stood up and assisted him with his pants and shirt. Then, together, they slowly lurched out the door and into the waiting room.

(SasoDei setting)

Temari's water broke. She had been feeling contractions since she had been thrown out of the jutsu that Sasori had put her under. However, she hadn't panicked. She thought that it was just the babies kicking.... it was too early for them to come.

But the wetness on her dress told her differently. Taking a deep breath, the girl forced herself to stand. Somehow she managed to make it over to Sasori.

"My water just broke." she whispered to the puppet man. The redhead looked down at her wet dress and couldn't surpress the gasp that escaped his lips. _'I thought she was only eight months!' _Sasori thought before scrambling to his feet.

"Deidara!" he ran out the hotel room to the hotel store where Deidara was. Sasori whispered the news in the blond's ear, who cursed and dropped the new set of clothes he had gotten for Temari. The two raced back to Temari.

The girl had placed a piece of leather in her mouth to keep from screaming. Her legs were propped up and open as the only way that she was comfortable. Her blue eyes looked into Deidara's own eyes. She was scared. She knew that she was premature... that wasn't good.

"Hospital. Now." he said after one look at Temari. The girl gritted her teeth after Sasori took out the leather. He held her bridal style as he jumped out the window and onto the flying clay bird. Sasori held her hand as she squeezed with all her might.

"Breath Temari." Sasori gently directed. Temari realized she had been holding her breath and released it.

"We're here!" Deidara announced. Without thinking of themselves, not caring that they could be arrested on sight, the two burst through the hospital doors. Temari screamed at the most painful contraction.

The Konoha ninjas paused in what they were doing and looked over. Shikamaru was the first one standing, he ran over and snatched his lover from Sasori's arms. She managed to give the boy a small pained smile. _Shika..._ she thought.

"They... they are coming." she whispered, clenching her teeth again.

"What the fuck!?" Sakura came into the room, Kankuro limping with her. She spotted at the two ex-akatsuki members. She immediately dropped her boyfriend into a chair and ran over. Quickly she looked under Temari's dress and whirled on the two males.

"You assholes!" she was on the verge of slapping them both into next weekend but Temari laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No... they helped me and Gaara... as best... as they could. Please leave them be." she whispered. Sakura glared one more time before ordering a wheelchair. Shikamaru placed her in it and Sakura wheeled her away. As soon as his wife was out of sight he whirled on the two men.

They looked very different in regular clothes. Sasori wore jeans and regular shirt, while Deidara wore a black net shirt underneath a tshirt and black jeans.

"What the hell you do to her?!" he shouted. Sasori led Deidara to a chair to sit down.

"What do you mean?" all his tiredness showed on his young face. Sasori sat besides him and let the man lay his head on his shoulder.

"She is going into labor before she is due!" he yelled.

"We only helped!" Sasori hissed. Before Shikamaru could scream some more, the front door swung open. Tsunade, Hinata, and Naruto came running in.

"SAKURA!!!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs. Hinata covered her ears, still recovering from using all her chakra and more. The pink haired girl stepped from Temari's room and assured Shikamaru that they stalled the birth for another week and that his wife was sleeping peacefully.

When she turned to her mentor her face held a sad grim expression. _She wants me to do it... I cannot ever do that.... Its... no..._

"Lady... I... I cannot... tell. I just cannot do it." Sakura felt a couple of tears fall down her face as she shook her head harder.

"If you don't he will die slowly and painfully." Tsunade argued.

The other ninjas crowded in to hear the news. Deidara jerked awake, feeling people around him. He glanced around him at the surrounding ninjas. He looked at Sasori for answers. The man ignored his lover and looked at the blond leader.

"Tell who what?" Sasori asked his eyes looking into Tsunade's blue ones.

Tsunade's face darkened with surprise at the two adults, but she would have to deal with that later. Sakura leaned into Kankuro and whispered the answer. It was only a whisper, yet everyone heard it with clearity. There was a collection of gasp and yelps. Some even shreiked in horror.

"What... No! You're lying, you cannot be that cruel to lie like this!" Deidara's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his hands. _'How.... how could this happen? I thought that we were in time! I thought that they saved him... why is this happening?'_the blonde thought.

"So... who is going to tell them?" Sai asked, folding his arms. No one spoke for a long time. No one want to repeat the news to the person that needed to hear it.

"He will die!" Ino and TenTen shouted loudly. Hinata looked around at the circle of ninjas. No one had the heart to say it, no one was brave enough. They were all just a bunch of cowards!

Hinata shook her head and stepped forward, raising her hand.

"No Hinata he will rampage again!" Naruto shouted. Hinata laughed hysterically and whirled on her baby's father. She was just so angry and sad right now. This was her best friend that they were talking about.

"Who else? Hm, which one of you cowards are going to... to tell... him... that... oh god!" Hinata fell to her kness, tears falling freely down her face. Naruto leaned down and hugged her. She leaned into his embrace for a minute before shrugging him off.

"Don't touch me! He's my best friend... and you... he... No! How could... we... we tried so hard! Please! Someone tell me that this is just a joke! I will not be mad. Tell me... that I'm dreaming! WHY?! He... I... we..." she pounded the ground, shrieking and crying. Her words came out in short, incoherent gasps.

Everyone looked at her, their hearts burning. They knew how she felt. She wasn't the only one to get attached to the small redhead. They loved him just like they loved all their friends. He was one of them now. He was apart of their dysfunctional family!

Ten minutes passed before Hinata sat up and wiped her face. Sasori stood and helped the girl to her feet. Her mouth was too numb for her to thank him. She just nodded.

"We... we want to come." Deidara said. Hinata shrugged, feeling disconnected from her body. Everything felt wrong and bad. Everything was tumbling down. Everything was dying and killing. But she just couldn't feel it. She walked on numb feet, slowly.

Silently she turned to Sakura, waiting for her to lead her to Gaara's room. The pink haired girl led them to room 229. To her dismay the room was empty. The green eye twitched before an enraged shriek escaped her throat.

The girl stomped over to the front desk, fist balled and mouth practically foaming. The female there was reading a book and didnt glance up when Sakura came up.

"Person?" she asked. Sakura punched the desk, breaking it, and ripped the book from her hands. With anger blinding her she slammed the girl against the wall. _'Maybe someone should stop her?' _Naruto thought briefly before not caring.

"I told you to not let anyone into room 229!" Sakura shouted. The lady whimpered and gave a shaky despriction that sounded like Sasuke.

"If... you are incorrect then I will come back. And I will kill you." Sakura dropped the girl and stomped off. Sai scoffed at the girl and waved a finger.

"You are... soooooo lucky!" he said and followed the fourteen ninjas out the hospital. No one rushed, no one talked. Their feet were as heavy as their hearts that carried unshed tears.

~THE END~

............... i hope you liked it. and comment. i don't own naruto or any characters. did i get the sad feeling? i made it sound like some sucky soap opera..... spelling mistakes are all over the place.


	11. Why and Choice

**Knock, knock **

Sasuke jerked awake insantly. He sat up, drenched in sweat. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He looked around the room, he was in Konoha. The Uchiha placed his head in his hands as his mind went around in circles. He tried to figure out why he wasn't in Suna. Suddenly everything came back to him in a rush.

His dark eyes turned to his lover. Gaara was laying there, sleeping. Sasuke raised a black brow. He was shocked. All those years of insomia caused Gaara to be a very light sleeper. Yet, here he was still sound asleep.

The knocking was timid but still... the boy would usually be the first one up and by the door. _'Must be heavy sleeping from the pregnancy...' _Sasuke guessed.

The raven haired boy studied the redhead for a second. He was sweating and tossing in his sleep. His lips were moving. It seemed like he was begging for something. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the warm forehead. He caught a little of Gaara's words. "_Why? Sorry my-_"

Uchiha didn't sit there to listen. Gaara had his flashback moments from time to time. He dreamt of his old demon and his mother. The taller was surprised that the sand didn't throw him from the bed like this shook his head and rolled out of the large bed that he shared with his redhead.

He stretched his tall, lean body. The timid knocking continued. Sasuke bent and gave Gaara a peck on the forehead. His lover looked so adorable right there in the bed.

**Knock, knock.**

The knocking continued. Gaara moaned loudly, the noise most likely annoying him. _Goddammit! If they fucking wake him! _Uchiha quickly padded to the door. He cracked it open to see Hinata's watery eye. _What the fuck does she want? _Sasuke thought.

He raised a brow and opened to the door. Much to his displeasure, fourteen ninjas stepped into his apartment. _Why are there so many ninjas in my house? Is this some type of celabrating thing?_ Sasuke scratched his black hair.

The room was deathly silent. Everyone refused to look at Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke yawned. Hinata looked around the room and finally at Sasuke.

"Is... is Gaara here?" she whispered, noticeably skipping his question.

Sasuke nodded and pointed to the room in the back. Of course Gaara was here, where the fuck else would the redhead be? Sasuke felt the need to snap at her, but he didn't. He felt oddly content, knowing that his lover was just a few feet away from him. Knowing that him and their children were nice and safe.

The silence came in again. And it was slowly getting annoying. Wasn't it bad enough that so many of them were in there in the first place. Now they were going to be silent!

Abruptly Geena's pained crying filled the silent void. She threw her arms around the nearest person, who happened to be Ino. The bleach blond akwardly hugged the long haired redhead. Sasuke felt his eye twitch as he stared at her. Her screams went louder by the second.

"Shut your fucking mouth! Gaara is having trouble sleeping!" Sasuke snapped. The girl choked back another agony wail and shrunk against the wall.

_Stupid cunt is going to wake up Gaara. Damn them. Why won't they just leave? _Sasuke thought. He tried to tell himself that he snapped out of anger. However, he knew that it was really worry. Everyone was silent. Silence was never good. Far from it.

Sakura and Hinata shared a look before nodding to each other. The break down was beginning and they had little time to say anything. It was just the matter of saying it now rather than later...

Sasuke gave a nervous chuckle as he looked at the two females. This scene wasn't right and Sasuke didn't like it. Slowly the desperate monster reared its ugly head in his chest. The boy looked at each ninja. He tried hard to look into someone's eyes. He finally connected with Naruto. His blue eyes were filled with pained tears. He opened his mouth then shook his head, looking away from his best friend.

"Guys... why are you so bummed? I am sorry for yelling. I'm just tired but hey... look on the bright side. The babies are twins!" Sasuke smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Geena's cries started up once again, this time slightly lower. _Stupid Uchiha! They are not twins! _she sobbed mentally, refraining from kicking the boy in the stomach. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, trying desperately to give her the support she needed.

Sasuke, once again, tried to make eye contact with anyone. Damn, even the ex-Akatsuki members would do.

"Tell me whats wrong!" Sasuke shouted, a familiar fear started to grip his chest. _Something is wrong. What is wrong. WHY THE FUCK WON'T ANYONE LOOK AT ME?! _Sasuke was mentally ripping out his hair by this time.

Several minutes later Hinata took a deep breath and wiped her hair out of her hair.

"Sasuke... Gaara... he... he... Oh god!" Hinata screamed. She moved away from Naruto and stood in front of Sasuke. She cried and sobbed so hard that Sasuke couldn't make out her words. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her words. She cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"He... Gaara had a miscarriage!" she sobbed.

Sasuke jerked away from the girl and looked at her like she was crazy. He glanced at the other people, trying to find the cruel joke they were playing. _I knew that I didn't want them in here! What is this nonsense that she is saying?_ Sasuke thought as he replayed what Hinata's words.

"No... this isn't funny!" Sasuke shouted, "Hinata now is not the time to play!"

Hinata fell to her knees and looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke... we tried..." she whispered. Sasuke felt his body go so numb, numb, numb. So numb. Nothing was real now.

_'How could this happen? How could I let this happen to my children? Why must these type of things happen?' _he thought, staring into space. He felt light on his feet. Everything around him was dimming. People no longer had a face and everything sounded as if they were coming from a tunnel.

"Sasuke!!" Everything except Gaara's voice. It came out loud and clear. Sasuke shook his head and stumbled to their room.

The other's followed close behind him. As soon as the door was thrown open, Sasuke was wishing that this night had never happened. The numbness was setting in again, throwing his brain for a loop.

Gaara was laying on the bed, moaning and sweating. His pale hand was holding onto his stomach with desperation. His sand hovered near him swirling and twitching, confused on what was hurting its master. _Pain. Pain. Pain._ His babies kicked him hard in the side, breaking a rib.

Gaara gritted his teeth and wirthered on the bed a little more, digging his feet into the bed and arching his back now and again. Everyone stood in the doorway, scared of what was happening. They didn't know what to do.

Sakura shook her head and pushed pass Sasuke. She snatched the covers off him and regretted it all the way. Everyone's eyes widened in horror. The front of Gaara's hospital gown was covered in blood, the longer they looked, the larger it got. There was already a large amount under him, turning the white sheets red.

But somehow no one could move. They looked at the blood as if it were some kind of miracle. The black ringed eyes opened and looked around at the people in the room. They mirrored his surprise and that pain that he was going through.

He slowly pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet. All the while one hand cradled his stomach as if he were scared to let legs shook, his body sweat bullets, and blood dripped through his clenched teeth. A trickle of blood went down his ears.

_Pain. Pain. It hurts. Stop hurting me, little ones. Stop hurting yourselves. You're going to be okay. I know you are. But I need you to stop hitting me like this so that I can move. _Gaara pleaded mentally, feeling more blood go down his legs.

The pain was beyond normal. It was like something was ripping his stomach and hurting his children at the same time. His thoughts went around his children. Although he couldn't think straight he could figure out the most important thing. If he's sick, then so were they. If he was bled, so would they.

God knows that he wanted the blood to stop. But not for him. He wanted it to stop so that his children would be okay. He opened his mouth, showing blood covered teeth and gums.

"Sasuke... I do not feel too-" a fountain of blood erupted from his mouth. He fell onto his hands and knees, vomiting blood. It was like a waterfall that no one could stop.

Everyone gasped and some screamed in horror. When he stopped, finally stopped, he could no longer stand. His arms shook with the effort of not falling flat on his face. Wave after wave of pain hit his mind, body, and most importantly his stomach.

"IT HURTS!!!! MAKE IT STOP HURTING MY KIDS!!!!" he shrieked at the top of his lungs. A little voice in his head told him to just lie down and sleep in the blood, but he couldn't listen to that voice. He had to fight for his babies. He lifted his pale eyes and looked at each face before opening his mouth again.

"Please help me." he whispered, red going down the side of his face. Tsunade was the first one out of shock. She scooped Gaara into her arms as gentle as she could manage and ran from the house. Gaara's arms wrapped around her neck, but his body kept twisting in agony.

The rest, except Sasuke, followed like dazed soldiers. The Uchiha boy felt as though he was in a horrible dream. His lover's blood was all over the room. All over the room.

The room that he had just been sleeping with the redhead with.

The room where he had good memories.

The room where everything went wrong.

_'How... how could I let this happen? I thought that I had gained strength over the years. I thought that I could protect my lover. I thought wrong!' _Sasuke glanced around the room one more time before walking out of the house.....

(HOSPITAL)

Gaara was placed on a stretcher, his best friend running besides the machine. She gripped his hand in hers and looked into his eyes.

"Gaara... you have a choice. Your babies are dying and trying to take you along with them. You have the choice of dying with them. Or having them removed." Hinata explained.

Before Gaara could respond his pale back arched from another pain. Hinata swore she saw two tiny hands pushing at the pale skin. Tiny baby hands, trying to break free of their prison.

Gaara fell back down roughly and stared at the passing roof lights, not really seeing it.

_'Oh no! What if we are too late?'_ she thought in surprise.

"Hinata...." Gaara looked up into her large lavender eyes, he couldn't finish the end of his sentence. Actually he couldn't breath.

The boy grabbed fearfully at his neck, trying to let air in. His throat gurgled on something that tasted of iron. His eyes rolled back and he moved his arms around. Hinata stopped the moving doctors and breathed into her friends mouth.

Gaara's hands came up and pushed her off his body as he spat out a mouthful of blood.

But even though his pain was hurting him, his mind was throbbing, and his blood was spilling all over the place as he was rolled down the long corridor. Still his thoughts focused on his unborn children. _Why should I choose? Why is this being left to me? Why?_


	12. His choice, the reason, and goodbye

"I...I..." Gaara searched his best friends large eyes. She wanted him to live, he could feel it...

But... these... these were his babies. To abort them would be... _murder_. Haven't he done that enough. Why would God make him choose between himself and his unborn children? How could he do something like that? Really the answer was simple.

He couldn't.

How could he? His children were supposed to be his entire world. He was going to do so much. So much for his babies. He was going to run with them, nuture them, protect them... love them.

Another mind blowing pain hit him full force. It was as if something was trying to rip something from his belly. He clenched his teeth to keep from screaming bloody murder. He blinked back tears of pain and remorse. _'I'm so sorry little ones. So sorry!'_ he thought, rubbing his stomach.

It felt distorted and lumpy. His babies were dead. _'I am so, so sorry my babies.'_

"Take them out... Hinata don't leave me!" the pale hand tightened on her's. The girl nodded once and the stretcher stopped in a bright surgery room. The boy was taken off the gurney and placed on a hard bed. They strapped a mask to his face and instructed him to breath deeply. As they prepared for the proceedure, Gaara prayed as hard and long as he cold. His plead of a prayer was not about helping him. He just wanted to help his children that would never see this world.

_Dear God, I see that my babies are not going to ever see this world. They will not experiance anything. Not their first birthday, not their first word, not me, not even their first breath. God... I... oh who am I kidding? Why are you taking them from me in this way? What have I done that they must suffer. Have I not paid in the past with my own pain. I am a good person, I have family and subjects that can vouch for me. I have a loving soul. A soul that wanted to stretch out and touch a baby for the first time. Why couldn't they feel my first touch? Is that so much to ask for? My twins would have been loved and cuddled and protected. I see that there is no talking to you, fate has already decided. _

_But can you do me one little favor. Don't hurt them. Make it as painless as you can for my twins. I don't really care if I get hurt and if I die in the process. Make it peaceful. I love them although they don't know it. I am so sorry... sorry that I wasn't pure enough to have the joy of having children._

"I'm sorry my little ones." Hinata gasped at the saying, reminding her of her nightmare from so long ago.

"I'm so scared Hinata. I don't like this feeling... this emptiness... I'm losing my heart aren't I? They are taking my heart away from me... something that I will never get back." He murmured before blacking out. Hinata's tears fell freely down her face once he was asleep.

"Be gentle." she ordered the doctors. The woman nodded before placing the blade along the pale stomach...

(Waiting room)

It was silent. The sadness seem to multiply as the minutes passed by slowly. Sasuke was the quietest, he refused to even move a muscle. He was sitting in a chair, far from the group of teenagers. He rejected the help of his friends comforting words, wanting the pain to hurt him for his failures. He wanted to be punished. He failed as a lover and a father already.

Naruto felt his own heart reach out for him. The raven haired boy looked like the sad little child that he had seen in himself so many years ago. The blond went over and sat besides the boy.

"Sasuke... I am so sorry. And I underst-" Sasuke cut off the blonde's consoling words.

"Don't... Don't you let the word _understand _pass your lips!" Sasuke hissed. He turned his dark eyes filled with such sadness, such hurt and pain that Naruto couldn't bare to look back. His blue eyes was reverted to the wall behind Sasuke.

"No one in this entire hospital understands how I feel right now! It is my fault that my kids are dead. I was so weak that I could not stop him from leaving and now my lover may die too!" Sasuke shouted. The raven haired boy made a mistake of saying this rant out loud. While Ino was walking by.

The bleach blond was pacing up and down through the chair. She was nervous. There was only a fourty percent chance that their friend would live. Now if you are a girl worried about a friend that would probably die and you hear siad friend's boyfriend say some stupid shit.. well you are going to be angry. To a burning degree.

"Did... No... No its impossible....Sasuke. You didn't just say what I think you said!" Ino stood in front of the boy. TenTen grabbed the blonde's arm and tried to pull her away. This was not the time nor the place to get into a fight with anyone.

"No. Let me go! I have something to say to this asshole!" Ino jerked her arm from the brunette's hand. She was in no mood to hear Sasuke's bullshit statement. And she needed to vent out some anger and frustration anyway. Kiba opened his mouth to stop Ino but Sasuke waved him off.

"Let her say what she has to say." he whispered, fire in his eyes. Ino laughed like a mad woman and assured that she had a mouthful prepared for him.

"And don't you try to stop me!" she warned the people around her. No one spoke, just watched to see what would happen.

"You just said that no one understands you right now, correct? What about Gaara, huh? Is he going to come out that hospital room jumping up and down. Actually will he even come out of the damn room at at all?" she shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked down and bit his lip, tears filling his eyes.

"You are an ignorant self-centered bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Ino stomped her foot. Chouji looked at Sasuke. He looked ready to kill himself.... literally.

"Okay Ino. Enough is enough. Let it go." Chouji reached out for her arm.

"No!" Deidara jumped to his feet against Sasori's wishes. For some reason he understood where Ino was coming from and he had to agree. The man stood beside his fellow blond and glared down at the boy.

"Ino is right! Gaara is in literal pain right now. That baby was growing inside of him, becoming part of his world! And now its being torn away from him. Imagine never having a family, getting one, then suddenly having it ripped from you. Suddenly having to choose yourself over your family and knowing that it was you that decided to pull the plug!!" Deidara poked his finger into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke let his widened eyes go from one blond to the other. The two stood in front of him, side by side, hip to hip.

"You don't understand Gaara's feelings!" they said at the same time. Sasuke managed to hide the pain in his chest, right where his heart was.

Somehow they were correct. They knew that he had not thought about Gaara. Yeah he acknowleged the fact that his boyfriend may die at any moment. But he hadn't expressed how this miscarriage would effect his lover. He hadn't thought of Gaara, just of himself. _Gaara. You are deserving better than me! So much better! _Sasuke let a lone tear fall down his cheek.

(25 hours later)

The group were still huddled in the waiting room, asleep. Now of them had gone anywhere and none really done anything. They hardly ate a thing, seeing as non one could keep down their food. No one had changed their clothes. Their scars from the battle were healing up and their minds were wrecks as they tried to find some little dot of hope. It had been a full day and Gaara hadn't come out. That worried the whole hospital.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Everyone jerked awake when the loud savage noise filled the hospital. It was the sound of a wounded animal or mourning monster. There was more shouting and screams of pain. The sound of bodies being thrown and things crashing reached the awaiting groups' ear.

A group of Anbu ninjas burst through the hospital doors and went down the hallway, passing the scared group. _'What the hell is happening?'_Sasuke thought. The crashing stopped for a second. There was the sound of thrashing and a woman screamed. Then a shriek.

"WHY!!!!?!?!?!?! WHAT DID I DO!?" someone shrieked. The voice was human, but it was impossible for something to be filled with such hurt and pain. The voice bounced along the walls, spreading the emotional and physical pain. Only ten minutes passed until, bit by bit, it was once again quiet.

Two minutes of silence passed before a nurse came into the waiting room. The ninjas jumped to their feet and ran at her. She had scratches and bruises on her face and she seemed jumpy. She held her clip board in front of her and flinched at the closeness of the people.

"Is Gaara okay? Did he live?" everyone shouted out. The nurse forced a smile on her lips and looked around.

"Kazekage sama is just fine..... he is just a little bit sad. He wants Sasuke Uchiha?" she squinted at the paper. The group parted to let Sasuke through.

"Follow me." she ordered and took off in a brisk walk.

For once Sasuke had to actually struggle just to keep up with someone that was walking. His feet hit each other and made him stumble a bit and his hair seemed to get into his eyes, clouding his vision. He knew that deep down in his heart he didn't want to see how the boy looked. He knew that behind that hospital door his lover was a wreck. And he didn't want to face that kind of position.

Outside of Gaara's room was three Anbu guards and Baki. The painted man growled as Sasuke passed by. _Oh yes... he is blaming me for the pain of his Kazekage. And my lover...'_ the boy looked down at his feet and entered the room.

Hinata sat on the window ledge, staring outside at the sunrise. She nodded at Sasuke's arrival and went back to looking out the window, silently crying. Gaara laid in the bed, his sheets oddly flat. His skin was three shades paler.

For some reason everything looked much lighter than he was. Everything from his rred hair to his red hair to his insomia rings looked deathly pale. The white sheets that his body laid under had more color.

Gaara seemed skeletal. His eyes were dead to the world. They stared straight ahead, not really looking at anything. _What happened to my lover who was just smiling at the thought of twins? Or the one that I had kissed not more than two days ago?_Sasuke stood besides his bed, the silence echoing along with his thought.

"I am supposed to stay here two whole weeks but I cannot do that. Hinata and I are going to Suna tomorrow." Gaara whispered. His voice sounded as if he had been crying... or screaming.

Sasuke knew that this travel was dangerous. His body was already weak there was a sixty percent chance that he would die.

_'Does he know this?'_Sasuke thought. The answer was yes. Gaara knew that he could die and if he was traveling by himself he would. However Hinata, the medic nin, would be with him. She would force him to rest and heal him when the time came.

"So... do you want to know what killed our twins?" he whispered. Sasuke remained silent, not that Gaara noticed. _I do not want to know!_ he thought but said nothing.

"They absorbed... parts of Shukaku. And my rampage put too much pressure on their tiny bodies. In short. I am the one that killed my babies. It is all my fault." Gaara said.

Sasuke cringed and looked down at his crazy lover.

"Gaara don't you say that. It was those bad people that did it. Not you!" Sasuke grimaced at the forcefulness of his voice. Gaara continued as if Sasuke hadn't said a word. And to the redhead, he didn't

"And the worst part is that I could have killed Temari's kids. She's having triplets due two weeks. I almost killed my sister just by being me... GAARA!" the redhead started to sob.

"I am such a horrible monster that I have to bring everything down with me. I have to be punished at ever turn on the road. I cannot be happy before said happiness comes up and kills everything! Everything. Every fucking thing that I loved was going to be destroyed. Even the things that I didn't really show my love to died!" he pounded a pale fist on the bed, bringing some color to his manner.

_How can I comfort that type of pain? I know what I have to do...._ Sasuke bent down and kissed Gaara's head gently.

"Don't say stuff like that. Just rest and know that I love you forever and forever." Sasuke ordered and turned to leave.

"Do you love me?" came from Gaara's mouth. It was obvious that he knew that he was loved, he just wanted reassurance. Sasuke kept his back turned and nodded.

"Then I love you too." Gaara closed his eyes. Hinata slid off the window and laid next to Gaara, cuddling her friend.

The next day Sasuke was gone. He left a note on Gaara's desk stand.

_**Dear Gaara,  
I have to go because you deserve someone more understanding and sensative and strong. Sadly I am not that person. But someday I will be. Just know that I truly do love you and I will be back, with something special. **_The note promised._**  
**_  
Gaara crumpled the note, fixed it, and crumpled it again.

"Hello?" Deidara stuck his blond head through the door. He watched Gaara straighten abruptly and turn to look at him.

"Yes?" Gaara raised a brow at the man, "are you coming too?"

Deidara blushed and pulled at his blond bang. He looked over at Gaara and gave a small, sheepish smile.

"I'm not welcomed in the Leaf..." he nodded. Actually Tsunade promised to forgive their previous deeds but she threatened to send every Anbu gaurd after him and Sasori if they were to ever show their faces in Konoha again. Needless to say, Konoha would not be their choice of home.

So if Gaara had any hard feelings about the whole... killing him two years ago, then they were officially screwed. Luckily the redhead wasn't upset. Deidara watched him crumple something and threw it out the window. Before Deidara could say anything, Gaara was pulling him out of the room.

"Lets go!" he forced a smile to his pale face. He did a good job of holding in that sadness and heartbreaking face that wanted to rear its pretty little head.

~THE END~

just so this is known.... Gaara is my favorite character in the show. Its a fact. I'm making a sequal. its not a tragedy. it has another mpreg in it ^__^

comment and try to be gently with it. and i know that there are grammer mistakes, grammer hates me. ^__^

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. AS SOON AS GAARA IS SEMI-CRAZY AND THE ULTIMATE UKE THATS WHEN NARUTO WILL BE OFFICIALLY MINE.


	13. Important

okay you guys.... i know this is some type of shocking thing but i need you to listen. Baby Shower is official complete. I'm going to put up the sequel now. and uh.... damn... i don't really know what to call it so the title is going to be... uh....

Shit.... ah! that's not the title! i mean that would be a very fucked up title, not even my crazy ass would EVER put something like that. unless it was a story about sasuke staring at Naruto's ass and I name it Ass.... okay yeah... I am stalling... so... uh... its called....** Baby's Back**.

Things are going to take place 2 years forward which makes them all about... 20-22...I think.

THANK YOU! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL (OR MOST) MADE IT THIS FAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BYE!


End file.
